Escape
by xxdarkxxalicexx
Summary: AU from GoF. Harry wakes up in the infirmary after the third task and hears his 'friends' talking. Two years later, he and Draco run away together to a small town across the pond. Their hopes for nice, quiet lives are shattered when they meet the Cullens. ECHP, JBDM, SBJ, SSRL.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All of this is owned by J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer although my lawyers are working on the sue case. =P

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Flashback/Writing_

**Parseltongue**

Enjoy the chapter xD

* * *

"Oh, Harry. We're going to miss you so much," Hermione said as she squeezed the air out of Harry's lungs.

"Yeah, mate. Don't forget to write to us," Ron said.

He pat Harry on the back a few times before leaving King's Cross Station with his parents and his girlfriend. Meanwhile, the young, raven haired teen waved at them with what he hoped was a sad expression. He'd never really forgiven Ron for abandoning him during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. As for Hermione, he was grateful for her. If it wasn't for his female friend, he never would've known the truth about the Light.

* * *

_When he'd woken up in the hospital after the tournament, he heard his friends talking. He was about to reveal himself when he heard what their conversation was about._

_"Oh, do shut up, Ronald. Potter's asleep. He can't hear us."_

_Harry may have been a brave Gryffindor, but the hat wanted him in Slytherin for a reason. His friends would never call him by his surname. They never had, and they never spat out his name like it was the name of a Death Eater._

_Hope filled his mind when he thought that maybe it was another person named Potter. Then he remembered that he was the last of his line. He pretended to continue sleeping to see what he could find out about the conversation._

_"Whatever. Just don't blame me if he wakes up in the middle of our conversation. We'll have a hard enough time with him next year since he thinks old Voldemort's back. Dumbledore's already lowered my payment by a thousand galleons because I wouldn't support him, this year."_

_His own friends didn't believe him? They thought he was a liar? Were they even really his friends if Dumbledore had to pay them to be anywhere near him? Whose money was Dumbledore using to pay his 'friends'? How much were they earning? Dumbledore had already taken a thousand galleons out of Ron's payment._

_"Don't worry. I've almost finished the love potion. Once Harry drinks it, he'll be in the palm of my hand," A new voice said._

_Who was that? Ginny? No, it couldn't be. She was such a sweet girl! She'd never do something like this. Then again, Ron and Hermione already have. What's to stop Ginny from betraying him, too?_

_Wait a minute... Love potion? They were going to drug him! Weasley and Granger didn't seem surprised by what the Weasellette said. They didn't protest at all! What else had they given him without telling him?_

_Did they have spells on him too? Maybe he could talk to Professor Snape about getting rid of the potions. But Snape hated him, and he was working for Dumbledore. Who else was there? Maybe if he could get to the library, he could find a book on getting rid of potions. He'd even sneak into the Restricted Section if he had to._

_For the record, Harry Potter did not like sneaking around just for fun. He only did it when there was no other choice. Those moments were rare, but they were the moments that he was known for so they appeared to happen more often._

_The three of them went silent, so Harry thought it was a good time to 'wake up'. He groaned, and shifted on the bed he was on. He heard more than saw Granger and the Weasels move closer to his bed and lean over him. He really needed to get his sight fixed. He reached over to his side table to get his glasses. They were always there when he woke up in the infirmary._

_"Oh, Harry. We were so worried about you. Don't scare us like that ever again!"_

_"Yeah, mate. When you came out of the maze with Cedric, we thought you were dead."_

_Ginny stomped on his foot and glared at him._

_"Don't listen to Ron. He was just worried. I'm glad you're okay, Harry."_

_Harry had to use all of his control not to growl, glare, or push away the girl when she gently placed her hand on his arm. That was the day Harry Potter put all of his masks up for the public._

* * *

It was now the summer after their sixth year. Harry had gotten his eyes fixed before his fifth year, but he kept the glasses so no one would know. He wasn't dumb enough to give his enemy all of his secrets. Unlike most years, he didn't wait for his family to come pick him up. Instead, Harry walked right out of the train station. He really hoped Mad-Eye Moody wasn't watching him, or Draco would be found underneath the invisibility cloak, following Harry nervously - even if he denied it later.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was following Harry using the cloak that he wouldn't even let Weasley use on his own when they were still 'friends'. Almost as soon as Harry was let out of the infirmary during their fourth year, the two ran into each other - literally.

* * *

_Harry walked the dark, empty halls of Hogwarts under his invisibility cloak. He thought it'd be better to start his research as soon as possible. After all, there were only a few more days until he had to go home, and he wanted those potions out of him as soon as possible._

_He wasn't paying attention as he turned a corner, and bumped into someone. He was about to apologize out of habit when he remembered the other person couldn't see him. He wanted it to stay that way. When he saw that it was Draco, he rethought that plan. Nothing is ever as it seems - as Granger and the Weasels proved - so maybe Draco wasn't as bad as he thought._

_Harry took off his cloak, much to the Malfoy heir's surprise. No one but Granger and Weasley knew about his cloak. Besides, bumping into thin air, then seeing a person appear out of said air could freak anyone out._

_"Potter? What are you doing here?"_

_"Sitting, as I'm sure you can clearly see."_

_"I meant what are you doing sneaking around here at this hour."_

_Harry wasn't entirely sure on how to ask his rival for help. He wasn't even sure Draco could help him at all. He might just run to Professor Snape and tell him so he can give Harry detention, or worse - Draco might just stand there and laugh at him._

_"What is it, Potter? You look like a girl with a silly little crush."_

_"Look, you're handsome, Draco, but you're just not my type."_

_One of Harry Potter's secrets was that he was gay. He was alright with that. He knew the wizarding world wasn't as homophobic as the muggle world, but he was Harry Bloody Potter. He couldn't possibly be gay._

_"So the great Harry Potter is gay?"_

_"So sorry I don't want to fall in love with the perfect woman, have 2.5 perfect kids, live in the perfect house with my perfect family and lead my perfect fucking life after defeating Voldemort with all of the training I've been given then get loads of money with my perfect job as the perfect Auror while everyone watched my perfect life through my window."_

_Draco looked like he'd been slapped. He'd never seen Harry that... that bitter before. When the two of them fought, Harry was always a little angry, but never too much, and never when it involved himself._

_"Are you feeling alright?"_

_Harry hesitated for a second, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, trying to think of the right words._

_"What do you know about potions?"_

_"A lot. I might not be even close to a Master, but I do better in potions than you."_

_"Is... is there a way to find out what potions were used on someone and possibly get rid of them?"_

_"Why do you wanna know that?"_

_Well, he'd might as well tell him. It's not like he had anything to lose._

_"The Weasellette was talking to the Beaver and Weasley while they thought I was asleep after the tournament. She said she was going to give me a love potion, and the other two didn't even bat an eyelash."_

_"And why are you coming to me?"_

_"I didn't plan on it, but when has anything I planned actually gone right? I was on my way to the library to see if there were any books that could help me, but I figured you would know something that could help. Of course, if you don't, then I'll just be on my way," Harry said, standing up._

_"Wait. If you really want to have yourself checked out, then go to Gringotts. It's only a hundred galleons."_

_Harry didn't like the thought of using his money for something like that. It was supposed to last him until school ended. He didn't have enough to live off of for more than a few weeks at most after school._

_"What's the matter, Potter? There's no way you can't spend a hundred Galleons. You're loaded."_

_"What? I've only got a thousand galleons left."_

_"That's impossible. No matter how much you buy, there's no way you could've spent billions of galleons in five years. Just look at the clothes you're wearing!"_

_"Billions? I only had five thousand galleons in my vault when I was eleven."_

_"That's just your trust fund vault. As much as I hate to say it, the Potters are richer than the Malfoys. Didn't you relatives ever tell you that?"_

_"No. They don't like me. When I got my letters, they burnt them."_

_"Letters?"_

_"Yeah. They always burnt them before I could read them. Dumbledore had to send Hagrid on my birthday to go get me."_

_"They can't do that. Only teachers are allowed to fetch students, and he wasn't a teacher, yet."_

_"Great. Even Hagrid's in on this."_

* * *

_Harry and Draco met there every night until they boarded the train to leave. They'd made a promise to each other that they'd stay in touch during the summer. Harry would write to Draco under the guise of 'Noir Grey'. He mailed Draco the results from Gringotts, erasing his name, of course._

_Harry Potter_

_Potions:_

_4000 Obedience Potions - Albus Dumbledore_

_150 Repulsion Potions - Albus Dumbledore_

_100 Love Potions - Cho Chang_

_300 Love Potions - Ginevra Weasley_

_3000 Compulsion Potions - Albus Dumbledore_

_700 Mind Blocking Potions - Albus Dumbledore_

_700 Magic Blocking Potions - Albus Dumbledore_

_There were no spells placed on him, but Dumbledore had told Gringotts that all fan mails, marriage proposals, and anything from the Ministry was to be sent to him directly, instead of Harry, as his 'magical guardian'. He told Draco about how he was emancipated, but only the two of them and Griphook knew. Harry had asked his goblin not to tell anyone about it unless he gave him permission. Being emancipated, the trace on his wand disappeared completely. He could do magic whenever he wanted unless there were muggles around._

_Later in the summer, Draco was also secretly emancipated. As it turned out, they were both on potions. It was a wonder they both still had magic left in them. The potions not only blocked their magical cores, but drained them in order to keep working like any potion did. While visiting Diagon Alley with his parents, Draco managed to buy two charm bracelets. Both of them had charms that warned the wearer of all the potions that were on his and Harry's lists from Gringotts, as well as most poisons. Some of the charms even neutralized the potions and poisons so the boys could drink them and not be affected._

_When the new school year began, the two continued meeting at night. Harry showed Draco the Room of Requirement on the second night back because Draco needed a safe place to talk to his friend and give him the bracelet._

_He told Harry about his fear of the Dark Mark. He might've been Slytherin, but that didn't mean he was evil and wanted to join the Dark Lord. He explained how Slytherins were self preserving, and if joining the Dark Lord would ensure their survival, then they'd gladly become the man's slaves._

_That year, Harry's only escape was meeting Draco at night. Sure, Weasley stood up for him in front of everyone else, but when he was waiting in bed, pretending to sleep before meeting Draco, he'd hear the ginger mumble about Harry being an 'ungrateful, pessimistic prat.' Harry was surprised his ex-best friend knew such a long and complicated word. It was too bad he couldn't tease him yet._

_The year went by pretty fast for Harry. He got a few visions from Voldemort, but ignored the first few. His first vision was of Arthur Weasley. He was being attacked by Nagini, Voldemort's snak. The man died in the Ministry of Magic. It was when he got a vision of Sirius that he acted. Harry was on his way to tell Draco about his dream, when he ran into his 'friends.' They insisted to know where he was going. Harry thought it'd be better to sneak out with a bunch of Gryffindors than a Slytherin that he was supposed to hate._

_He pretended to be extremely distraught, telling them about the vision - leaving out anything that would've hinted to the visions happening before. Not five minutes later did Harry leave Hogwarts with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna._

_In the Ministry of Magic, the group looked for the corridor where Harry's vision took place. They found themselves in what looked like an endless room filled with balls of glass. They roamed the place until an orb called out to Harry. He grabbed the ball, and heard a voice._

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

_There was a prophecy about Harry and Lord Voldemort? Why wasn't he told about this? It's his life! Dumbledore probably knew all about that stupid prophecy._

_Before Harry could rant in his head anymore, a spell was thrown his way. Him and his friends were thrown into a battle with Death Eaters. He recognized one of them as Lucius Malfoy. Harry aimed for him the most. The Gryffindors - and Ravenclaw - tried battling their way out of the Ministry, but Lucius got a hold of the prophecy. After that, newcomers entered the room. Sirius and Remus were two of them._

_The battle raged on as curse after curse was thrown. Bellatrix Lestrange cast a stunner at Sirius, and sent him into the Veil. Harry tried getting to him, but Remus held him back. The man wouldn't - couldn't look into his friend's sad eyes as he flew into the Veil. Harry teamed up with Neville to fight against Bellatrix._

_The fight continued for five minutes. In the end, Lucius dropped and broke the prophecy just before disapparating out of the ministry. There were no casualties on either side, besides Sirius, much to Harry's chagrin._

_When they returned to school, they were each separately questioned on why they were at the Ministry. Harry reluctantly told Dumbledore about his vision, but only that one._

_"My dear boy, why didn't you tell me first?"_

_"I'm sorry, sir. I was just so worried about him. S-S-S... H-he and Professor Lupin are-were the only people connected to my parents. He was my godfather! Please, sir, can I just go to bed? I'm tired."_

_"Of course, my boy. Feel free to go by the infirmary for a Dreamless Sleep Potion."_

_"Thank you, sir."_

_Harry was quite proud of himself as he left the headmaster's office. He smiled sadly at Ron, Hermione and Ginny as he left. They were the only ones that hadn't been interrogated yet, and Harry had a good suspicion why._

_After that, the year went smoothly. Harry didn't have any trouble playing the grieving teenager. He really did miss Sirius, even if no one else but Remus would. Not much else happened during the boys' fifth year. There were no more battles that included them, and thankfully no more deaths. The year ended on a peaceful note for once._

_Over the summer, Harry and Draco kept in touch. The Dursley's were worse to Harry now that Dumbledore told them Sirius was dead. It didn't help that Mad-Eye Moody - the real one - threatened them at King's Cross Station. So, Harry was back to doing impossible amounts of chores and being locked in his room. Draco often wished he could do something to help his friend, but he knew Harry would take care of himself. He'd done it well enough for the first fifteen years of his life._

_Draco didn't show it, but when Harry arrived on the train on September first, he was relieved. There were no broken bones or bruises, and he moved around just fine. Their first nightly meeting was held in the Room of Requirements again._

_Draco was telling Harry how Lucius wanted him to join the Death Eaters soon. They both knew he'd never do something like that while Draco was at school, so he was safe until summer. Harry and Draco spent the entire year planning on how they would keep Draco away from Voldemort, and Harry away from trouble. It seemed that all of their bad karma from previous years had finally paid off. There were no attacks on either boy during their sixth year. The Weasel and Beaver laid off, using the excuse of giving Harry some space to grieve. Ginny didn't add too many love potions to Harry's drink anymore - like they'd do her any good now - because it's seem weird if Harry's godfather just died and he suddenly fell in love._

* * *

The reason neither Harry nor Draco were waiting for their 'families' to pick them up was because they weren't going home. Harry had owled his aunt and uncle, saying that the train would be a day late. He knew they'd be mad, but they'd listen. Draco was under the invisibility cloak because his father was on the board of directors and part of the Ministry so there was no way to trick him into thinking the train would be late without actually making the train late.

The duo caught a taxi to the airport. Their trunks were shrunken in their pockets. Draco had forged passports for them near the end of the year. Being in the muggle world, they had to dress like muggles. Draco looked weird to Harry, wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'Yes I'm British, Get Over It' on the front in silver. He only looked weird because he'd never seen him in muggle clothes. Harry had to admit that Draco looked good.

The raven haired teen wore some faded jeans, and a green t-shirt with a black hoodie. Harry got all of their clothes from Gladrags in Hogsmeade. Draco just used some of Harry's clothing, and used a resizing charm so it'd fit him.

"Do we really have to get on this muggle contraption?"

"If we wanna go untraced, then yes. After all, who'd have guessed the great Draco Malfoy would get on an airplane wearing muggle clothes?"

"Are you sure we'll make it there? These things are always on the news about crashes."

"So are murders, kidnappings, and runaways. Well, we're three out of four."

"Three?"

"Yeah. You're running away after kidnapping me, and I'm running away after kidnapping you. We're both on a plane, so that makes three."

Draco was still in a bad mood.

"Alright. If - and only if - the plane crashes, we can apparate to our destination."

"Fine."

They never said where they were going out loud, in fear of someone recognizing them and telling the Ministry. Harry and Draco got on the plane to New York, and then took another plane to Seattle, Washington. After that, they'll take a bus to their destination. Over the summer, Harry looked up all the small towns in the world. They couldn't be too small, or there'd be no privacy. They didn't want to be too well-known wherever they went, and they still wanted to practice magic without being caught.

He'd decided on Forks, Washington. It was cloudy enough to be like England, and with the forest in the area, they could easily buy a house hidden from the public eye. All they'd have to do after that was put the wards up.

They'd gotten a two storey house in the middle of the woods. It was close enough to the beach that they could walk there. The house looked like it hadn't been used in centuries. Harry took care of cleaning the place up, while Draco put up the wards.

By the end of the day, both boys were exhausted, but every single room was dust free, and there were wards to repel muggles and any unwanted owls from entering the grounds. Now all they needed to do was use a spell on each other to make sure they couldn't be tracked. Once that was done, the boys went straight to their respective beds. They were too tired to eat, and all they could think about was the fact that they'd finally escaped.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a backwater town in Washington, a black haired girl giggled as she stared off into space.

'I can't wait for the new kids to arrive. Edward deserves to be happy.'

* * *

**I would like to thank my wonderful beta MsRomRaz1 for her beta skills. If it weren't for her, this story would be... well, it'd be terrible. It's thanks to her that I have this wonderful award for... Wait, you mean I don't have an award? Well, when I get one, she'll be the first person I thank. Read and review (though I'm not sure why authors tell you guys to read and review since you have to have already read it if you're reading this author's note at the very bottom of the page). No flames, but constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Heck, I'd appreciate it if you just said "Hi"! I'm going to let you review now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight, or any characters from either series. They all belong to JK Rowling, and Stephenie Meyer, as much as I hate to say it. All I own is my laptop and a white board. No, I haven't thought of an actual plot, yet, but knowing my mind, it'll work one out for itself. I'd like to thank my magnificent beta MsRomRaz1 for all of her help, and everyone who reviewed. Enjoy the chapter.**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Flashback/Writing_

**Parseltongue**

* * *

That summer went pretty well for them. No one turned up on their doorstep to kidnap or kill them. They hadn't really met anyone in town. The only time they left their house was to go to the store for food, or the forest for a walk. They always stayed within their boundaries then, so there was no chance of seeing anyone. Harry would take the occasional walk on the beach, but Draco always declined when asked if he wanted to go.

While he was on the beach, Harry often thought over the events that led him and Draco there. The youngest Weasleys and Granger didn't really want to be his friend. The Weasellette gave him love potions so he'd fall in love with her and give her everything when he died at the hands of Voldemort. Dumbledore paid the three traitors using money out of the Potter Vault. He also used potions to make him into his own little weapon. Harry didn't see why he didn't just Imperio him to make him write a will giving everything he owned to the headmaster, then committing suicide.

He and Draco became friends, and then ran off to a backwater town named Forks, after hearing the Lucius was going to force Draco to take the Dark Mark. They both kept their wands with them at all times, and tried to stay inside of their wards as much as possible. Being emancipated, the boys were free to do almost anything they wanted. Draco and Harry had both gotten their driver's licenses, and a green and black motorcycle, as well as a 2012 MX-5 Miada immediately.

School was coming up. The boys weren't going back to Hogwarts, though. Draco had forged documents so they could go to the local muggle school. Harry had to force him to do it, though. In the end, Draco only made the documents so it wouldn't arouse suspicion.

During their free time - when they weren't exploring the forest - Draco and Harry would work on their magic. They'd mastered Occlumency, and most of the charms and spells taught in Hogwarts wandlessly. They thought it truly sad that two barely seventeen-year-olds could finish NEWT level material without wands or any help in two months, while it took others an entire year with teacher _and _wands. During their last month of summer, they focused mainly on their muggle work, so they wouldn't be so behind when the school year actually started.

It was finally September first. Everyone watched in awe as a green motorcycle and a blue 2012 MX-5 Miada raced into the student parking lot. Draco took his helmet off at the same time that Harry gracefully stepped out of his car. All of the students were watching. It wasn't every day they got new students - especially rich, good-looking ones.

They'd taken on the name Black. Potter and Malfoy were too obvious, and Harry was sure Sirius wouldn't mind. He'd probably be flattered. He tried not to think on that topic too much, or he'd have a breakdown, and he really didn't want that on the first day of muggle school. Draco put on his Slytherin 'I wanna be somewhere else' mask, while Harry wore his 'I'm a good guy who could never hurt you' mask. They hated the façades, but the magical world made sure it became a habit to wear them.

As they walked to the office, all eyes followed them. They left the parking lot just before a shiny Volvo drove onto the campus. Five people stepped out of the car, and stood there, doing nothing.

"Oh, you guys will love the new boys," Alice said.

"No way. They're humans," Rosalie said.

"So is Bella," Edward said.

"Yeah, but I don't like her very much, let alone love her."

"But these two are different. Just wait until lunch, then you'll see why. They'll be a real help to you, Jasper."

"What did you see?" Edward asked.

He tried reading her mind, but she was reciting the Greek alphabet in her head. He gave up, knowing Alice wouldn't tell him her vision.

When the bell rang, the Cullen's walked to their classes without so much as glancing as the rest of the population. They were all curious as to why they would like the new boys, but they all hoped that they didn't have any classes with them. Alice's predictions didn't always come true, and everyone was happy enough as things were.

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco were up at the office, getting their timetables. The blond was still in a bad mood, but he was getting better. At least he stopped whining.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Harry said to the lady at the front desk.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm Harry Black, and this is my brother, Draco Black. We're here for our timetables."

"Of course. You're the new students."

She handed them their schedules, along with a map of the school, and a piece of paper.

"Get all of your teachers to sign that, and then give it to me at the end of the day."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you. Have a nice day," Harry said as he and Draco took their respective papers.

"I've got English, then art, then Trig, then History, then Latin, then Biology, then Gym," Harry said.

"English, Biology, Latin, Trig, History, Government, Gym."

"So we've got the first and last classes together. Okay."

"Why art?"

"Because I'd rather not learn about Government. I've had enough of politics."

"Yes, but why _art_?"

"It looks interesting, alright?"

The bell rang, signalling the start of classes. Draco strutted down the halls to his class while Harry followed and tried his best to hide his laughs. He wasn't doing a great job considering his brother glared at him out of the corner of his eyes. Despite Draco's arrogant façade, Harry was the one to talk to the teacher - Mr. B as he introduced himself. He wouldn't say his full name, just Mr. B.

He told Draco to sit on the right side of class, while Harry sat on the left. The raven haired teen ended up sitting next to a brunette girl who immediately turned to face him.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley. It's nice to meet you. You're from England, right?"

"Yes."

"Really? What part?"

"I'm from Surrey, but I went to a boarding school in Scotland."

Harry could already tell he wouldn't like this girl. She was one of those people that spread gossip all over the school. He and Draco would have to be careful with her.

"Why Scotland?"

"It's a bit personal."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I'd rather not," Harry said, turning away from the girl.

He made a point to ignore her for the rest of the lesson. Harry was ecstatic when he didn't have that Jessica girl for art. Instead, he had a pixie-like girl with short black hair that looked like she had too much coffee that morning.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," The girl said, holding her hand out for Harry to shake.

"Harry Black."

Her hand was as cold as ice. Maybe it was just the freezing temperature. She was pale, too, and her eyes were practically glowing gold.

"If you ever have any questions, ask me or my family."

"Sure. Thanks."

Their assignment was to sketch a mythological creature of their choosing.

'So I can draw pretty much anything from my magical creatures' class.'

He noticed that Alice was drawing a faerie. Harry had chosen to draw a blast-ended skrewt. Trigonometry was the more boring than Professor Binn's class, and easier than arithmancy. Harry sighed with relief when the bell rang. He thought History would be easy, but he forgot he was taking American History. He had that class with a pale blond boy with the same golden eyes that Alice had, but darker, and he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

That class passed fairly quickly. All they did was take notes. By the end of the lesson, Harry's hand was cramping. He'd never done that much writing in all his life!

As he made his way to the cafeteria, he ran into Draco. The blond didn't look very happy. Harry thought it was just being around a bunch of muggles, at first, but found the reasons to be extremely different when they sat down and ate at an empty table.

"What's up?"

"I had no clue what to do in Biology and my partner was an idiot, and my Trig and Latin teachers yelled at me for doing well. That's _definitely _the way to get students to get good grades."

"Wow. The teachers here suck."

"No kidding."

The girl from English sat down in the seat beside Harry, and placed her tray on the table. The boys could tell she was trying to be sexy, but she was trying too hard. Her friends followed immediately after. Jessica didn't let them introduce themselves before running her mouth.

"Hey, I'm sorry about this morning. It's just exciting to get new students."

"That's alright," Harry said.

"The last new kid was Isabella Swan. She's at the dentist, today, but she'll be back tomorrow. She's dating Edward Cullen."

"You say that like we know who that is," The young blond wizard said, looking bored.

"You see those people over there?" Jessica said, pointing to the table in the corner.

Five people sat at that table. All of them had gold eyes and pale skin. The boy from Harry's history class sat there, next to Alice. The other girl had long blond hair, and looked like a female version of Draco. There were two boys that Harry didn't recognize. One had short brown hair, and was as big as a grizzly bear. The other caught Harry off-guard. He was normal sized, a bit bigger than the blond boy, and had copper hair. His hair wasn't ginger, like Ron's, though. What really threw Harry off was that he looked like Cedric. But that was ridiculous. Cedric was dead. Harry had seen him die, unfortunately. There were tons of unrelated people who looked alike.

"They're the Cullen's. The short black-haired girl is Alice Cullen. The blond boy next to her is Jasper Hale. His sister, the blond-haired girl, is Rosalie Hale, and next to her is Emmett Cullen. They were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, so they live in the same house, but they're all together. Like, _together _together. Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett."

"Yes, couples living in the same house. The nerve of them! We should give them a stern talking to," Harry said with a straight face.

Draco could've sworn the Cullens started laughing as soon as Harry said that.

"Well, anyway, Edward didn't date anyone until Bella came around. Apparently he likes below-average girls with no fashion sense."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. People like others for more than just appearances, you know."

Draco observed the Cullen's closely out of the corner of his eye. It was like they could hear their conversation, but that was impossible... right? Jessica seemed oblivious to anything except shoving her chest in Harry's face.

"I know. He's probably the most normal one, though. Carlisle, their dad, is a doctor, so they're pretty rich. Their mom, Esme, is, like, totally barren, so she can't have any kids. She stays home all day."

"Hmm. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course. Ask anything you want," Jessica said in a voice she thought was seductive.

"And I'll get an honest answer?"

"Yes."

"How is what the Cullen's do any of your business?"

Whatever Jessica was expecting, it certainly wasn't that.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. You seem to know so much about them. Are they your family? Friends of your family? Did they actually tell you all of those things or was that all just the truth twisted to make their lives seem more important to the world? And if you actually know them, which I don't think so, why are you telling me their entire life's story when all I asked was who you were talking about?"

"W-well, I..."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Jessica sniffled.

Harry knew those crocodile tears all too well. Dudley used them all the time to get what he wanted.

"Why are you invading the Cullen's privacy? Before you start broadcasting someone else's life, you should at least have the courtesy to tell your own life story first."

"Why are you standing up for them? They're freaks! They're pale, and no one's ever seen them on sunny days! It's like they're vampires!"

"Oh really? How about I prove they're not vampires?"

"What are you gonna do? Slash your wrists?" Jessica scoffed.

"I'm not suicidal, you idiot. Unlike you lot, I'm not afraid to ask someone a simple yes or no question, and I'm not about to intentionally harm myself to do it."

He nodded at Draco before both of them stood up with their bags. They weren't going back to that table, no matter what the Cullen's answer was. Harry had a big grin on his face, while Draco looked moody.

"Hello, Alice. You know how you told me to come to you or your family if I had any questions?"

"Yes."

"Janice, or Joanna, or whatever her name is, she thinks you're vampires because you're pale and no one's seen you in daylight in this eternally cloudy town. Are you vampires?"

"Of course not. Vampires are just myths."

"I know. I have no idea how anyone could believe such a thing. Of course, being the gossiper Jenny? Yeah, Jenny is, she'll probably twist this into who knows what. Would you and your family mind giving a written statement?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks. I hate it when people make crazy assumptions about someone they don't even know," Harry said as he searched through his backpack.

All of a sudden, he pulled his hand out. Red liquid followed his right index finger, and fell onto the table. There was a large, bleeding cut on Harry's finger. The Cullen's quickly stood up, looking a bit panicked.

"Ouch. Stupid paper."

"You should see the nurse. Come on. I saw the infirmary on my way here," Draco said, grabbing his friend's wrist.

"Right. I guess I'll talk to you later, Alice."

Draco dragged him out of the cafeteria before Alice could say anything more. Instead of taking Harry to the infirmary, though, he took him to the parking lot.

"What the hell were you thinking? You do know they're really vampires, right?"

"Yes. Everything was fine, Draco. I used a spell before we even stood up."

"That was still reckless. I worry about you."

"I'm fine. I promise nothing will happen to either of us while we're here. We'll live long, normal lives, here. I promise."

"Only _you _could think a life with veggie vamps is normal."

"Draco-"

"Whatever. Let's just get you to the medi-muggle."

"Nurse, Draco. They're called nurses, here."

"Muggles are so odd."

"Yeah. Tomorrow, I'm making our lunches at home. I forgot how back school lunches are."

* * *

The Cullen's watched as the two new boys walk out of the chattering cafeteria; one grinning like a lunatic, the other scowling and muttering to himself about a reckless idiot. The four vampires that were standing quickly sat back down.

"What just happened?" Emmett whispered.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Edward asked Alice.

"Maybe."

"What were you thinking? What if something went wrong?"

"I knew nothing would go wrong."

"Visions change, Alice."

"You've never doubted my visions before. Besides, they'll keep our secret if they don't want theirs to be discovered."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie said.

She normally didn't care about anyone but herself or Emmett, but when something endangered her family, she would do anything to make sure they stayed safe. The same rule applied for the rest of her family.

"Edward will invite them over for dinner tonight."

"Why me?"

"Because," Alice said in the sing-song way that everyone knew meant, 'I'm not telling you.'

The bell rang, so each of them went to their respective classes. Edward went to biology thinking he'd be alone so the work would be easier.

"Well, Miss Swan isn't here today, so you can pair up with Edward."

"Yes sir."

'Oh no. Why'd he have to be in my class? And why'd he have to sit next to me? I still can't smell him of his blood. What did he do? We couldn't smell his blood at all, and I can't even read his thoughts to find out what he did. Him and his brother are like scentless Bella's. Maybe it's another fluke. If it is, I just hope the wolves don't mess this up again. We might not get as lucky with these two as we did with Bella. But what if they know we're really vampires? No, they wouldn't have taken such a risk during lunch... unless they'd already met vampires and knew they wouldn't be smelled... But I could smell them just fine until they decided to approach us. I'm so glad Carlisle's co-workers made him take the day off, today. At least Esme will be happy.'

* * *

Once Harry's finger was bandaged and no longer bleeding, he went to Latin. He had the same teacher as Draco, apparently, since the teacher yelled at him for his correct grammar. Latin wasn't all that interesting since Draco taught him while attending Hogwarts. Harry was actually glad to be in Biology. Mr. Banner signed his paper, and then looked around the room.

"Well, Miss Swan isn't here today, so you can pair up with Edward."

"Yes sir."

Harry sat down next to the Cullen, and began pulling out some paper, acting like everything was right in the world while having an inner battle.

'Should Draco and I tell them what we are? It's only fair. Then again, we found out on our own. I'm sure Draco wouldn't want them knowing. I promised him a long, normal life. The Cullen's might not even suspect we're not normal. Sure, there was that thing at lunch, but maybe they were too freaked out to notice. That really wasn't my best plan. They'll have to leave in a few years anyway or people will get suspicious. We'll never have to see them again... But there's still that few years that they _will _be here. And that Bella Swan person doesn't sound like a vampire. So Edward's dating a human? Does he even realize how risky that is? He could accidentally kill her! Maybe Draco and I should talk about this after school.'

In the middle of class, Harry felt something pushing against his mental barriers, and pushed them out.

"Don't do that again, Edward," Harry growled under his breath, knowing the vampire could hear him.

The look on Edward's face was priceless. He looked like he'd been slapped. Harry had to suppress the urge to laugh, so he settled for a smirk. The rest of the period was spent in silence. When Harry got up to go to gym, he expected Edward to go in another direction.

"Would you quit following me?"

"I'm going to my next class, which just happens to be gym."

"Oh, sorry."

He may have been mad about the vampire trying to invade his privacy, but he wasn't going to be mad at him for something that wasn't his fault. The look of surprise was back again, and the wizard couldn't help but let out a small chuckle that time. He quickly caught himself, and looked away.

'What am I thinking? He's a stranger. I can't believe I'm letting myself be so careless around him. His presence just... put me at ease. Maybe it's just some silly little crush. Yeah, that's it. It's just because he's beautiful. I bet my vampire's even more beautiful with sweat dripping down his... No! Bad mind! Bad! No more sexy images of my vam-Edward! No more Edward! Merlin, I've got it bad.'

The two of them got to the changing room at the same time as Draco. The two wizards went to get their gym kits, and have their forms signed by the gym teacher, Coach Clapp. Both of them got changed in the bathroom stalls. Neither of them wanted anyone to see their scars, and they couldn't use their wands in front of all those people to hide the scars that weren't hidden by their clothes. The school only gave them a pair of blue shorts, so they transfigured the shirts they were already wearing into cotton t-shirts.

"Alright, kids! Today you'll be playing dodge-ball! Team captains are Edward and Mike! Choose your teams!"

Edward made sure not to pick Draco or Harry, so they ended up on opposite teams. Most people thought Edward's team would win since they had Edward, and they knew what he could do. Of course, they didn't know that Harry and Draco had been trained as seekers, and then trained more on their own for battle. Coach Clapp blew his whistle, signalling the start of the game. Harry and Draco didn't even try to get to the balls, so everyone assumed they'd do nothing during the game. In reality, Harry was giving Draco a crash course on how to play the game.

"Grab a ball, and throw it at someone on the other side. Don't get hit or you're out. Catch a ball that's been thrown to you and the other person is out, but you stay in. Oh, and try not to seriously hurt anyone."

"What about Cullen?"

Harry looked from the vampire to Draco.

"As long as you don't hurt the humans."

Draco smirked, and the two finally joined the game. Most of their team was already out by then. The other team was taunting them, though Edward wisely stayed quiet.

"Look who's left. The scrawny, new kids. They look lost. I doubt they can even throw the ball across the line, let alone hit one of us with it!"

One of the boys rolled a ball over to Harry and Draco.

"There. We'll give you a free shot!"

Harry turned to the coach.

"As long as the ball doesn't hit the ground, it can get someone out, right?"

"Sure."

"You'll have to excuse me and my brother. You see, we've never played this game before. Thank you for going easy on us," Draco said.

Harry tossed the ball in the air a few times, and then smirked. He looked at Draco, who nodded. The two of them pulled back their arms - rubber balls ready and loaded - and threw them as hard as they could. Both of them missed.

"Ha! I knew i-"

The ball hit him in the back of the head. Another boy face-planted when the other ball hit him in the head, too.

"Draco, I told you not to hurt anyone."

"You said not to _seriously _hurt them."

"Bloody cunning Slytherin."

"Stupid, brave Gryffindor."

The game escalated from there until there were only ten minutes of class left, and Draco, Edward, and Harry were the only ones left in the game. A minute later, Draco was out. Edward smirked triumphantly. He didn't notice the way Draco and Harry glanced at each other. Harry threw the red ball he was holding at Edward. The copper headed vampire moved out of the way in time, but the ball still hit his leg! Harry looked over at Draco, who was trying - and failing - to look innocent. Well, vampires couldn't win all the time.

Judging by the look on Edward's face when he was hit, he was going to try and get revenge. He was a vegetarian vampire, so he couldn't do much, but it'd still be annoying. Harry was so glad the school day ended in five minutes. Unfortunately for him, that gave Edward more than enough time to think of a revenge plot. Harry and Draco changed in the stalls again after escaping the crowd of fans. Harry almost regretted winning that stupid game.

After using a Scourgify and transfiguring their shirts back to normal, the boys stepped out of the stalls, and headed for the front office to hand in their slips. Once that was done, they went to their cars. On their way there, they were stopped by an angry-looking Edward. He didn't even try to hide his hate.

"Would you two like to come over for dinner, tonight?"

"No. Not with the way you're asking," Harry said.

"I'm not the one that wants you to come. This was Alice's idea. She said she wanted to thank you for lunch, or something."

"Then we'll come, right Draco?"

"Only because she's your friend."

"Great. We'll be there at seven."

The two walked past Edward without another glance, although Harry did say something.

"Oh, and Cullen, next time you decide to put bricks in my bag, try and think of something that will actually hinder my movements."

He and Draco got in their cars, and drove off before Edward could retaliate. They sped home, thinking of the day's events. Harry noticed that he did that a lot, lately. He needed to see if he missed anything.

* * *

Edward saw Harry lined up for gym, and nearly did a double take. His shorts rode low on his hips, and his shirt hugged him like a second skin. He got the feeling that something was off about his skin, though – like something was supposed to be there, but it was blank. His tan arms and legs were flawless, just like his face. Realizing where his thoughts were going, he focused on the thoughts of everyone but Harry and Draco's. Harry looked like the more even-tempered one, so he didn't even want to _think _about what Draco would do if he somehow noticed he was looking into his mind.

Edward wanted to see what these new kids could do. They didn't look that tough, but neither did Edward. He only glanced at the two standing at the back of the court, whispering to each other. He didn't focus on what they were saying. Once only Harry and Draco were on the opposing team, Edward's teammates began teasing them.

"Look who's left. The scrawny new kids. They look lost. I doubt they can even throw the ball across the line, let alone hit one of us with it!"

One of the boys – Edward didn't care to recall his name - rolled a ball over to the new kids.

"There. We'll give you a free shot!"

Harry turned to the coach. Was he going to ask how to play the game? Was he just going to give up? Surely Harry wasn't such a wimp.

"As long as the ball doesn't hit the ground, it can get someone out, right?"

"Sure."

"You'll have to excuse me and my brother. You see, we've never played this game before. Thank you for going easy on us," Draco said.

Harry tossed the ball in the air a few times, and then smirked. Why was he smirking? He looked at Draco, who nodded. Did they have some sort of secret code that only they understood? The two of them pulled back their arms - rubber balls ready and loaded - and threw them as hard as they could. Neither of them hit anyone on Edward's team, but with those angles...

"Ha! I knew i-"

The ball hit him in the back of the head. Another boy face-planted when the other ball hit him in the head, too. Edward heard Harry whisper something harshly to the blond boy.

"Draco, I told you not to hurt anyone."

"You said not to _seriously _hurt them."

"Bloody cunning Slytherin."

"Stupid brave Gryffindor."

What were Slytherins and Gryffindors? What exactly were those two boys? They were definitely strong, but Edward was stronger, obviously. The game continued until only Edward, Harry, and Draco were left on the court. The two brothers had great teamwork, and their reflexes were amazing, compared to other humans. Edward felt a sense of pride when he got Draco out. When he saw Harry throw the ball, he dodged it easily enough, but it still hit him! He was frozen on the spot, along with everyone else in the gym besides Harry and Draco.

How could he have been hit? He knew he was out of the way that time! Oh, he'd definitely get Harry back for this. After all, no human beats Edward Cullen and gets away with it. He was so glad none of his siblings were there to see that or they'd never live it down. Then again, Alice probably saw it that morning.

Edward got changed faster than normal, and went to his car to wait for his family. Never in his entire afterlife had he hated blending in with humans more than he had at that moment. Why couldn't his family just hurry up? He wanted to be home before Harry saw him. He'd probably brag about how he beat the Cullen in gym.

"Hey, Edward. How was gym?" Alice giggled.

Judging by the looks on his siblings' faces as they walked towards him, they already knew the answer to that question.

"Let's just go."

"Have you asked them to dinner, yet?"

"No. I don't want them in our house. It's our safe haven!"

"Do you hate them that much?"

"Yes! Just look at their last names. They're obviously related to the mutt."

"Edward, he's your mate. Invite Harry and Draco to dinner."

"He's not my mate. Bella is."

"I don't care what you say. Go ask the boys to dinner, or I'll burn your piano."

Edward knew she wasn't kidding. She'd done it before. Sure he'd gotten over it, but he didn't want it to happen again. He liked the piano he had, so he begrudgingly stomped over to Harry and Draco. Of course, he didn't let himself be seen. He had an idea. There were some unused bricks on the other side of school. Edward ran too fast for the human eye to see, grabbed two armfuls of bricks, and then ran back to Harry. He unloaded the bricks into Harry's bag, and waited for the teen to notice. Much to his chagrin, Harry didn't seem to notice the change at all.

Seriously, what _was _Harry? He didn't look like he was holding back in gym, but there's no way he could've not noticed the bricks. He didn't even stumble back a bit! He followed them until they walked out of the office before he made himself known to them.

"Would you two like to come over for dinner, tonight?"

"No. Not with the way you're asking."

"I'm not the one that wants you to come. This was Alice's idea. She said she wanted to thank you for lunch, or something."

"Then we'll come, right Draco?"

"Only because she's your friend."

"Great. We'll be there at seven."

They walked like they owned the place! Well, Draco had been doing that all day, but now Harry was doing it too!

"Oh, and Cullen, next time you decide to put bricks in my bag, try and think of something that will actually hinder my movements."

Edward was officially pissed off. He couldn't wait until seven. Harry Black would regret crossing Edward Cullen. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

**I've seen so many Edward/Harry stories where Harry just blows up at Jessica, so I decided to make him a bit calmer. I don't care if Harry was supposed to be angry a lot because of Voldemort at this time. This is a fanfiction so I can do whatever I want with the characters. Bella and Jacob should get introduced in the next chapter, but since I make this stuff up as I go, there's no telling what'll happen! As tradition, I'll tell you to read and review. Please review! You have no idea how hard it is to try and type this wonderful masterpiece while your cat takes a nap on your keyboard.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To my wonderful beta, MsRomRaz1. ^^**

**Note: I own nothing! Sadly, it all belongs to JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I earn no profit other than the joy that people actually like what I write, but that doesn't count, does it? You're not answering me! *Gets scares and runs away with a penny***

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Flashback/Writing_

**Parseltongue**

* * *

"Those brats! When I get my hands on Potter, he'll wish he'd never survived that night!" Dumbledore ranted as he paced back and forth in his office.

"Professor, calm down. The Order will find him soon enough," Hermione said.

"They shouldn't have to find him in the first place! You two were supposed to keep an eye on him until his uncle picked him up!"

"We thought he heard them yelling outside and went home with them! He looked pale enough for that to happen!" Ron yelled.

"Ronald, calm down. Yelling at each other won't help us find Potter. Professor, why can't you just use a tracking spell on him?"

"I've already tried that. I used an anti-tracking spell on him when he went to the Dursley's, and I can only remove it if he's right in front of me."

"Great. Just great. Potter's not here to give us fame, the goblins won't let us in the Potter vaults anymore, and now we can't even find the git who caused all our problems so he can fix everything!"

"I wish the Potter library wasn't in those vaults."

Just about anything anyone needed to know was in the Potter library. They probably could've found a spell to find Harry in there, which was exactly why said teen closed the library off. During his years with Draco, he'd started leaning more towards his Slytherin side, not that he let anyone but the blond know. Harry wasn't about to give the world another reason to deem him the next dark lord. Not all Slytherins were evil, as he and Draco proved.

"There's nothing we can do about that now."

"Can't you trace his magic? He's not of age, yet, so the trace should still be on his wand," Ginny said.

"I've tried that already, but it doesn't work. He probably hasn't used magic since he left."

"So it's safe to assume he's in a muggle town in another country?" Hermione said.

"How can you be so sure?" Ron asked.

"Potter loves magic. The only reason he'd live without it would be if he was in a place where no one knows about magic. He wouldn't feel safe in England because of the Ministry. I'd check America. He probably thinks there are no wizarding communities there since no one ever told him about them. Since he doesn't know anything other than English, I'd say he's in the states, probably a small town, barely on the map."

"Why didn't you come to me with this information sooner?" Dumbledore growled.

"I wasn't sure about it until now. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure he wasn't in England."

"Fine. Go to your dorms."

'A small town in America, my little weapon? You'll be back here soon. As soon as you're within my grasp, I'll make sure you never escape again.'

* * *

"Do we _have _to go to those blood-suckers' house?" Draco whined.

"Yes. It's only fair. They're probably wondering why they couldn't smell us after lunch."

"But do we have to eat dinner there?"

"Yes, Draco. Think of it like a fancy dinner party that you hated going to as a kid. Just sit there and be polite."

"What if one of them insults me?"

"Then you can hex them, but nothing intended to harm."

"You're just saying that so you can get back at Edward."

"You know me so well."

"Did you know that there are Blacks here? They are apparently in a reservation called La Push. It's not that far from here."

"I doubt they're related to S-Sirius."

"I just thought I'd let you know. I'm going down to the beach for a walk."

"It's about time. Why didn't you go with me during the summer?"

"Going to the beach during the summer is too common. I doubt anyone will be there now."

"There was no one during the summer, either. It's never that sunny, remember?"

"Too late now. I'll be back around six."

'Wow. An entire hour to get ready for a dinner he doesn't want to attend. I wonder how long he'd take for a date with someone he likes.'

Harry spent the next hour trying to figure out what to wear. He didn't even know why he was being so indecisive. He was just going to dinner at a friend's house. Sure, his friend and her family were vampires, but Harry had faced worse. He'd fought and killed a basilisk in his second year, but he couldn't decide what to wear to his friend's house! His social skills really were pathetic. One outfit was too formal, but another was too casual, and the third one didn't look good enough.

"I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over this. It's just a dinner. Gah! I'm acting like such a girl! It's not like I like Edward, or anything. Sure, he's smart, and handsome, and strong, and I'm going to stop that train of thought right now. He's not even that handsome, and I beat him in gym! Okay, so Draco cheated for me in gym, but I won the game. That's all that matters, right? Besides, the guy's a jerk. He put bricks in my bag! Of course, my bag was charmed, but he didn't know that, and he had a good reason..."

Harry spent the rest of his time finding a good enough outfit while trying to convince himself that he wasn't in love with Edward. It was working pretty well considering he hardly knew the man, but there was always that sliver of doubt in his mind that said, "Only _you _could fall in love with a vampire that hates your guts." Oddly enough, it sounded exactly like Draco.

* * *

The excuse given to Harry about not going to the beach during the summer was only a half-truth. In reality, he just didn't like going outside the wards. That was also why he protested so much about going to school. He knew his father would be looking for him, especially if he disappeared at the same time as Harry Potter. He could only imagine the state of panic the wizarding world must be in.

Draco was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't realize just how far he'd walked, or the fact that there were other people on the beach. They were all tell, tan, and buff, with short black hair. One of them was staring at the blond boy with lust-filled eyes, while the others looked from the blond to their friend. The boy that was staring jogged up to Draco, and tapped his shoulder. The Slytherin just blinked, and looked at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Jacob. You must be new around here."

"If you're about to tell me something about this being your territory, you can shove it up your arse. I saw no sign anywhere that said-"

"No, no. It's just, I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

"Draco."

"Does Draco have a last name?" One of the other boys chuckled.

Draco didn't even realize they were that close. There were only a few feet of distance between them.

"Yes."

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'd like to know."

"Sorry, but I don't give out personal information to people I don't trust."

"I'm a trustworthy guy."

"You'd only say that if I didn't already trust you."

"Alright. Then how about we meet again sometime so I can earn your trust?"

"Is that supposed to be a pick-up line?"

"Only if you want it to be. But seriously, we should get together again."

"I don't even know you."

"Everyone has to start somewhere."

"No thanks."

"Please?"

"Why are you so desperate to get to know me better?"

Jacob mumbled something Draco couldn't hear.

"You'll have to speak up."

"I said I like you!"

'Hmm. Pros and Cons. Pros: He's great-looking, strong, and tall. Cons: I have no idea who he is, he looks really desperate, and he could be polyjuiced.'

That last one tipped the scale. It didn't matter how amazing Jacob looked, or how strong he was. He could've been a wizard in disguise. Draco knew he was just being paranoid, but he'd rather not take any chances now that he and Harry were finally free.

"Uh, look, you're hot and all-"

Jacob smiled at that.

"But I don't wanna go out with you."

"Why not?"

"Because**-**"

"You hardly know me. Just one date, then you can decide whether or not you like me."

Draco glared at the dark-skinned teen.

"So I don't get a choice in the matter?"

"What? Of course you get a choice. Just one date. That's all I'm asking."

"No."

"Just go on the date and he'll stop asking," One of the other boys said.

"No. He can't get everything he wants. He truly is pathetic if he needs his friends' help to get a date."

The boy who spoke was furious. He ran towards Draco, and before Jacob could react, thrust his fist forward. It would've hit the blond if he hadn't moved out of the way in time. The boy barely missed Draco, which surprised both of them.

"There's no way any human can move that fast. What are you guys?"

"What are you talking about? We're human just like you, although you do look a bit like a vampire," Jacob said.

He gave a quick glare at his friend, and then smiled at Draco.

"Sorry about Paul, by the way. He's got a bit of a temper."

"So I've gathered. I'm not going anywhere with you lot until you tell me what you are."

"We really are just normal people. There's no such thing as mythological beasts," Paul said.

"I never said anything about beasts. Let**'**s see. You're clearly not vampires or veelas. Too dark for those. You're too healthy-looking for you to be werewolves. There was a full moon last night and you're all still standing here. Besides, no werewolf in their right mind would live so close to muggles. What else could be strong, fast, and still look human?"

"We're really just normal people," Jacob insisted.

"Oh, I know exactly what you are. You're shapeshifters, aren't you? I saw some large wolves in the forest during the summer."

"Yeah, there are wolves around here, but shapeshifters? That's just ridiculous," One of the last two teens said.

"And I'm a vampire. Who do you think you're trying to fool?"

"E-even if we _were_ shapeshifters, like you say – which we're not! This is all just hypothetical, but would you be scared of us?"

"You? No."

"Why?"

"Because," Draco stopped, not wanting to explain them.

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"Because you'll tell anyone if we do anything to you?" Paul growled.

"If I even _attempted _that, you'd tear me to shreds. I'm no idiot as you can clearly see."

"Then why aren't you afraid of us?"

Draco was about to answer him when his phone rang. Who the hell could have such terrible timing? Then he remembered the only person who knew his phone number. His brother had such amazing timing.

"Hey, Harry."

"_Don't you 'Hey Harry' me. Where are you?"_

"On the beach."

"_Well come home. You said you'd be here by six and it's 6:15. We're supposed to be at the Cullen's house at seven, and we both know how incredibly vane you are."_

"I may have run into a few interesting surprises here. Did you know there are shapeshifters here as well?"

"_Shapeshifters? As in people who turn into animals at their own free will?"_

"Yeah. They're wolves. I haven't seen them at school, so I'd assume they live on the reservation."

"_Oh. Well get over here now."_

"But I like my new friends. Can't I stay with them while you go to the blood-suckers?"

"_So you'd let me go into a house full of vampires, one of which hates me, all alone while you're off playing with wolves?"_

"When you put it like that, you make me seem like a bad person."

"_Draco-"_

"Fine. I'll be there in a second."

Draco hung up before Harry could argue.

"You know about the Cullens?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you going to their house? They'll probably drain you dry!"

"First of all, they only feed from animals, hence the eye color. Secondly, Harry and I can handle ourselves against vampires. Thirdly, I don't see how any of that is your business."

"Is that Harry guy your boyfriend? Is that why you won't go out with me?"

"B-boyfriend?"

Draco promptly burst into a laughing fit. He doubled over cackling.

"Oh Merlin! Harry? My boyfriend? That's hilarious! We're brothers. There's nothing more to it. I have to go. See you later."

Draco waved at the boys before vanishing into thin air. The shapeshifters could only gawk at the empty space where the blond had once been. Where'd he go? Was he that fast? How'd he figure out what they were so quickly? There was no way Draco was normal.

* * *

"Wanna tell me why you were so far away that you had to apparate back here?" Harry asked from behind Draco's door as the blond got ready to leave.

"One of the shapeshifters kept hitting on me. He looked really desperate."

"You might be his mate."

"Harry, I'm half veela. We have mates too, and I didn't feel anything towards him."

"You don't come into your creature inheritance until you're seventeen, so maybe you can't feel your mate until that age."

"I don't care if he's my mate or not. I don't date desperate people."

"He's a shapeshifter, and he thought you were a normal person. He was probably just afraid you'd reject him after knowing what he is, so he wanted you to really like him."

"I still don't like him."

"What did you do to him?" Harry sighed.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Draco-"

"Well... I may have thought he was a polyjuiced wizard."

"You do realize that if he was, he would've just killed you, right?"

"I do now. I wasn't thinking straight, alright? Unlike some people I know, I don't think up an entire battle strategy as soon as I see a stranger or enemy. Besides, I'm not the only one that picked a fight with my mate."

"W-what?"

"Don't be so daft, Harry. I know all sorts of fights. Ours were brotherly. You and Weasel were like true enemies. You and Edward fight like you're having a lover's spat."

"I am _not_ in love with Edward."

"I never said you were."

Harry could just hear the smirk on Draco's face. He wanted so badly to just hex the other boy, but they only had fifteen minutes before they had to leave. He loved the blond like a brother, but sometimes he was just so irritating, and it was always when he was right about something.

"He's got a girlfriend, and I doubt he's gay or bi."

"Harry, you could turn any straight man gay."

"Even Weasel?" Harry chuckled.

"He's not a man. He's barely a boy, and I'm pretty sure he's barely human, too."

"I'm going to wait for you downstairs."

It took Draco ten more minutes to get ready. They barely made it to the Cullen home on time.

* * *

Not many people had heard of Astoria Greengrass, and those that did only knew her because of her sister. Astoria wasn't very popular. She did have a friend, though. Cho Chang would occasionally hang out with her. They'd mostly talk about their crushes and all of the latest gossip. On her way to their secret meeting place, however, she heard Harry Potter's name come from the headmaster's office. She knew how much Cho loved Harry. He was often a topic of discussion for them, and she loved knowing everything about everyone, so she snuck up the staircase - carelessly left open – and pressed her ear against the door.

"_Potter loves magic. The only reason he'd live without it would be if he was in a place where no one knows about magic. He wouldn't feel safe in England because of the Ministry. I'd check America. He probably thinks there are no wizarding communities there since no one ever told him about them. Since he doesn't know anything other than English, I'd say he's in the states, probably a small town, barely on the map."_

_"Why didn't you come to me with this information sooner?" Dumbledore growled._

_"I wasn't sure about it until now. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure he wasn't in England."_

"_Fine. Go to your dorms."_

Astoria quickly ran down the staircase, and went to meet with Cho.

"Hey, Tori. Why are you so out of breath?"

"I know where Harry and Draco are."

"Really? Where? We need to pack ASAP. Only the essentials. Makeup, clothes, shoes, curlers, straighteners, oh, can I borrow that mascara you used Friday?"

"Wait! We're not leaving just yet. I only know what country they're in. They're in a small muggle town in the states, but I'm not sure what state or town."

"Don't worry. I'm a smart Ravenclaw, and you're a cunning Slytherin. We'll find out in no time. I'll start looking for small towns in America, and you'll use your connections to find out if anyone knows anything."

"Right."

* * *

"Hello. You two must be Harry and Draco Black. I'm Esme Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Harry said.

"You look lovely, Esme. Are you sure you're not another one of their siblings? You look young enough," Draco said politely.

"Oh, you're so kind. Please, come in. Dinner's almost ready."

She moved out of the way, letting the boys into her house. The woman hadn't even let them knock before she opened the door. The boys were led into the living room by a hyperactive Alice.

"I'm so glad you guys came."

"Why does the blond one smell like wet dog?" Rosalie sneered.

"My name is Draco, and I probably smell like that because I ran into some shapeshifters at the beach before coming here."

"Great. Another two humans to try and stop the feud."

"We're not here because of whatever feud you're talking about. We're just here because Alice invited us over for dinner."

"You're being awfully nice to her," Harry said.

"You told me to treat this like the parties I went to as a child."

"So you're a spoiled rich kid?"

"We may be rich, but we're anything but spoiled."

"Oh boo hoo. Your parents just died and made you emancipated."

Draco looked at Harry pleadingly. The raven-haired teen didn't put up any fight whatsoever.

"Nothing harmful."

Draco smirked, and then blinked at the arrogant vampire. Alice started giggling, Jasper hid a smirk, and Emmett tried hiding a snicker. Even the humans could hear a girl upstairs, laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Look in a mirror," Draco said.

Rosalie strutted to the bathroom, and then promptly screamed. The sound of running water could be heard before Rosalie rushed back out, and wrapped a hand around Draco's throat.

"What did you do to me?"

The blond woman's face was covered in clown makeup, and her hair was gone. She was completely bald.

"A bald clown?"

"She's vane, and it's hilarious."

"Where'd you even see a clown, anyway?"

"Well-"

Rosalie gripped Draco's neck tighter, making it hard for the boy to breathe. Harry did nothing to interfere.

"You're not gonna help you brother?" Emmett said.

"No, he's fine. Draco can take care of himself."

All of a sudden, Harry was pushed into the wall! Edward stood in front of him, gripping his shirt collar. He had bright purple hair, and wore a long, ugly dress with flower prints on it.

"What the hell did you do?" Edward growled.

"What makes you think _I_ did something?"

"You suddenly come here, and then all this weird stuff happens? There's no way it's a coincidence."

"Maybe someone else just waited until we got here to use us as scapegoats."

"I'm not joking around. Tell me what you did."

"Fine. I turned your hair purple and made it so all of your clothes would turn into hideous dresses for the next hour. Happy?"

"How did you do that?" A man with blond hair said as he walked into the room.

"Magic."

"Edward, Rosalie, let go of our guests."

"But Carlisle-!" Rosalie said.

"It'll only last for an hour. Then you'll return to normal," Draco said.

"Take it off _now_," Rosalie growled.

"I can't take it off until the hour is up."

"Same goes for you, Edward. Now, will you let go of us?"

Edward and Rosalie reluctantly let go of the humans just as a teenage girl with brown hair walked down the stairs. She looked very plain, especially to the two wizards that lived in a world that could use glamours and potions to make someone look better.

"What's going on, Edward? What happened?"

"It's nothing, Bella. Don't worry about it."

"So you're Bella. It's nice to meet you. Draco, pay up."

"Why should he be paying you?" Bella said.

"We made a bet on the way here. I didn't think you were a vampire, but Draco did. He thought you were out feeding today."

"Wait a minute. You... you know about...?"

"Yes, and we really don't care as long as they keep feeding on animals." Harry said.

Draco reached into his pocket, and took out five pieces of gold before tossing them at Harry. Both boys winced at the movement.

"Come to my office, boys, so I can get you fixed up," Carlisle said.

"That's alright. I'm sure you're a great doctor, but we have faster ways to heal," Draco said.

Harry pulled out a tiny jar from his pocket, and expanded it until it was the size of his fist. He unscrewed the cap, revealing a clear cream, which he spread on Draco's neck. The bruises immediately disappeared.

"That's amazing!" Carlisle said.

"Wha-how'd you do that?" Bella yelled.

"Potions truly are an amazing thing," Harry said.

"Magic? As in pulling rabbits out of a hat and sawing someone in half?"

"That's just ridiculous. We conjure flowers, flip things backwards, turn your clothes into dresses, and give you clown faces," Harry said seriously.

"He's just kidding. Although we do those things, that's pretty much just for fun."

"What all can you do?" Bella said.

"Wanna give them a demonstration?" Harry said.

Draco smirked, and pointed his hand at the chair that Emmett was sitting on. The chair, and the vampire, started floating in the air.

"Oh, no way! This is so cool!"

Harry waved his hand at Emmett, and the vampire's clothes mimicked those of Darth Vader's. A second later, Edward's piano began playing Darth Vader's theme. Emmett let out a booming laugh, Alice giggled, Jasper smirked, Carlisle and Esme laughed at a normal level, Bella was stunned into silence, and Rosalie and Edward were too upset to enjoy the show. After a few moments, Emmett and the chair returned to normal on the ground.

"That was awesome!"

Bell walked up to the two boys, and looked at them with half-lidded eyes.

"Would you two mind doing some magic on me?"

"Yes, we would," The two growled in unison.

"Don't talk to Bella like that!"

"What's wrong? You liked me just a minute ago."

"Yeah, well, a minute ago, we didn't know you were an attention-seeker."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you seen yourself? You go after the one person in school who no one else could get to even look twice at them. Now, we're the new kids, you find out we can do something no one else can, then all of a sudden, you look and talk to us like we're dating or something," Harry said.

"Edward is my boyfriend!"

"He wouldn't have even given you the time of day if you weren't his singer. Don't even ask how we know. We went to a school that taught us these things," Draco said.

"We know what attention-seekers are like, and you're definitely one of them."

"How would you know? You're the real attention-seekers. Alice invited you here, so you think you're so great. Then you show off your little illusions like it's real magic. Really? A school where you learn about vampires?"

"Yes, because there's no way vampire could exist, right?" Draco scoffed.

"You used nothing but illusions. You're not that great. You're just freaks."

Harry looked hurt before he ran out of the house. Draco just sadly looked at where Harry stood moments ago.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you, but we will make you regret that. You never call Harry a freak. You'll do well to remember that."

Draco left the house in the same fashion as Harry did. There would be Hell to pay the next day. The boys would make sure Bella regretted what she did, and Draco knew just how to do it.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I had to do it just this once. Just to see what it felt like. It feels amazing. I think I could've done better with the dinner, but I rewrote it so many times that I'm exhausted... That and listening to Edward talk to Bella in Twilight while listening to the commentary where Robert Pattinson speaks with a British accent really messed with my brain. Read and review and I will love you forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Harry ends up with Ginny, and Edward falls in love with Bella. I clearly don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer, as much as I loathe ****to admit****it. But as long as there are no lawyers knocking on my door, I suppose I can be happy with just owning the plot.**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Flashback/Writing_

**Parseltongue**

* * *

"Um, Bella?" Draco said as he and Harry walked up to Bella's table.

She was sitting next to Jessica and the rest of the popular kids. It was the morning after the almost dinner at the Cullen's. Both boys looked ashamed, and no one at that table but Bella knew why.

"Look, we're really sorry about last night. We never meant it. We were just trying to impress you, but Harry got really hurt. He really liked you and was hoping you'd break up with Edward for him. Harry's really important to me, so when you said those things, I got carried away, and for that, I deeply apologize. Friends?"

Bella looked smug and superior, but only Harry and Draco noticed.

"Of course. You wanna sit with us? We've still got ten minutes until class starts."

"Thanks."

The group talked for the next five minutes. That was when the Cullens arrived. Edward stomped over to the table as Bella took a sip of her bottled water. Edward was wearing normal clothes again, and his hair was it's usual copper color. The spells wore off an hour after they were cast, just like Harry said.

"Get away from her," Edward said as he pulled Bella up out of her seat.

"Edward, it's okay! They apologized. Harry was just jealous of you."

The raven-haired boy didn't bother hiding his smirk.

"Bella, what's your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

The girl gasped, and put her hands over her mouth.

"Why are you really dating Edward?" Harry asked.

"For attention. You were right when you said I'm an attention-seeker. I deserve all that attention."

She looked over to Edward with sad, fearful eyes.

"Edward, I didn't mean that. Those two must've done something to me. Make them stop!"

"Really? And what did we do to you?" Draco said.

"You used some sort of spell on me! I know you did!"

"Spell? As in magic? Didn't you say that all we could do were illusions last night?"

"Yes, but I was just saying that because you knew I was an attention-seeker. I meant it when I called you two freaks. That's all you are, and that's all you ever will be if you really believe you can do magic."

Bella looked close to tears.

"No illusionist ever says magic is an illusion. Of course, you're so bigoted that you didn't realize that. So we like something that you don't. That makes us freaks? Some people believe in God. Does that make them freaks too?"

"Of course it does. Who'd believe in some guy that no one's ever actually seen and can perform miracles? This is the real world. People can blame God for their misfortunes all their lives, but in the end, it's their own fault. They just don't wanna take the blame."

"So you think your own boyfriend's a freak?"

"Duh. No one normal would ever believe such crap. Oh my gosh, Edward, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for thinking that, or sorry you got caught?"

"Sorry I got caught. Wait, that's not what I meant! Those two freaks did something to me!"

"Ms. Swan!" Principal Greene said as he walked over to the group.

Bella was in deep trouble now. The principal hardly ever left his office. He wasn't very lenient when it came to bullying, and he definitely counted name-calling as bullying. This was turning out better than the wizards expected.

"I can't believe you'd call these two young men such a word!"

"Sir, they did something to me! I swear they did!"

"Oh really? And what exactly did they do?"

"They're making me tell all these lies that I don't even mean!"

"No one can force someone to do something," Harry said.

The vampires knew he was lying. That just raised the question, "How could a wizard control someone else?" Though, none of them asked out loud. They were too wrapped up in seeing Bella get in trouble and reveal her secrets. Jasper could feel everyone's emotions. Rosalie almost felt bad for feeling so good about Bella's humiliation. Edward was heart-broken. Alice was sad. Emmett was furious. How dare that little human be so cruel?

"You can! You can do magic! You showed me and the Cullens last night!"

"We did illusions. I know this may sound strange to you, but magic isn't real. We just went over this," Draco said slowly, as if talking to a five-year-old.

"And what, may I ask, happened at the Cullens?"

"We levitated a chair at their house to show off for Bella. She thought it was real magic because we said so. Any illusionist would say that their tricks are real otherwise they lose their charm. We didn't think she'd take us so seriously and call us f-f-freaks for it. We just wanted to impress her," Harry said sadly, choking on the word that plagued his childhood.

Jasper felt fear coming off of him when he said that word. What could cause someone to be so scared of a word? Was Harry bullied at his last school? Was that why he and Draco moved to Forks? Did they think that a smaller town would be more peaceful than whatever boarding school they went to before?

"Ms. Swan, go to my office. I'm calling Charlie."

"No. Please don't call Charlie."

"Who's Charlie?" Harry asked.

"Her dad," Alice answered.

"Really? I watched my parents get killed when I was one. I'd give anything to be able to call my father 'dad.' You should be grateful for what you have."

Draco gave Harry a sad look, and hugged him while Bella was led to the principal's office. Harry hadn't even shed a tear. He stopped crying when he was little – when he learned that crying did nothing but get him in more trouble. The scene reminded Draco of the previous night, but he knew it wouldn't get that bad while they were at school.

_~Flashback~_

_Draco cautiously stepped into Harry's room. Harry had apparently apparated back home since the car was still at the Cullen's house when Draco left. Harry usually tended to let off some steam using destructive magic, which he cleaned up later, so Draco had to be extra careful around his friend when he was mad. Entering the room, there were no explosions or crashes. Silence was worse than chaos. It meant Harry had completely shut down. The boy was lying on his bed, facing the wall, hugging his pillow._

"_Harry? Harry, talk to me," Draco said, sitting on the edge of the bed._

"_Freaks don't deserve comfort."_

"_You're not a freak. I'd better not hear that ever again. You're amazing, Harry. Do you think I'm evil?"_

"_No."_

"_If I'm not evil, then you're not a freak, alright?"_

"_But I _am _a freak."_

"_No, Harry, you're not. You're normal, here. We both are. We're nothing but average people in this small town named after silverware."_

"_This small town named after silverware with vampires, shapeshifters, and now two wizards."_

"_Exactly. We're wizards – not freaks – wizards. Now, are you going to help me get revenge on Bella?"_

"_Revenge?"_

"_Yes, revenge. I know how to get Bella back, but since it's your revenge, I need your input."_

"_Will she regret it?"_

"_I know she will, but only if you're willing to do it."_

"_What is it?"_

_Draco told him his secret plan. Harry grinned when he thought about what the blond had thought up._

"_Draco, have I ever told you how great Slytherins are?"_

"_You don't have to. We already know. Now, time for bed. Would you like some dreamless sleep?"_

"_No thanks. I think I'll be alright."_

"_Okay. Good night, Harry."_

"_Good night, Draco."_

_~End Flashback~_

Jasper almost flinched at the sadness and shock that everyone was feeling. Being an empath wasn't always a good thing, especially during arguments like the one that just happened. Everyone would feel guilty and sad throughout the entire day at the very least.

"Harry, I'm so sorry about Bella. We had no idea," Alice said.

"You saw this, didn't you?" Edward said impassively.

"Yes. I didn't tell you because you needed to see it for yourself."

"Why didn't I see it before?"

"You shouldn't blame yourself. Draco and I only saw it because we get a lot of people like that."

"Oh, so you're supposed to be this big, important person back in England?"

"Now isn't exactly the time for this," Draco said.

The bell rang, but the Blacks and Cullens decided to meet after school to talk. None of them spoke to each other that day. Everyone kept apologizing for Bella, which the boys found irritating. It wasn't their fault. They didn't know everything that happened. They didn't even know the true extent of the damage Bella cause on Harry's metal state.

The boys didn't try nearly as hard as they could've in gym. They just wanted to be out of school as soon as possible. As soon as the final bell of the day rang, the two groups rushed to their cars. They decided to meet at the Cullen's house again.

'I wonder how much we're going to tell the vampires. How much will we _have_ to tell them? I hope Edward isn't too upset. This will help him in the long run. I know it will. It helped me. I just really hope Edward isn't too angry with me.'

As soon as everyone was in the house, Edward glared at the mortals.

"What did you do to Bella?"

"We gave her Veritaserum. It's a truth potion. She had to answer all questions truthfully," Draco said.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous? What if she was asked if we really were vampires?"

"We were risking ourselves more because the questions we asked her were ones where she needed to talk about our magic. Besides, we disproved that to the world the first day we were here. Bella was acting like a lunatic. No one would've believed her."

"And if anything was going to happen, I'm sure Alice would've stopped the entire event," Harry said.

"Why would you risk exposure like that?" Jasper said.

Draco sighed.

"We've... met others like that. Obsessive girls who think we'll marry them if they flash their cleavage and bat their eyelashes. It's part of the reason we moved here."

"And what's the rest of the reason?"

"We're not ready to tell you, yet."

"Was it true when you said you watched your parents die when you were one?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah. They both sacrificed themselves to save me. The murderer hasn't been caught."

"I thought your parents died recently." Edward scoffed.

"My surrogate father died recently. He was my godfather – the only parental figure I could look up to."

"What about the people who raised you?"

"They were a whale with anger management issues, a horse which thought her house would never be clean, and a spoiled pig who had a temper tantrum because there wasn't a TV in the kitchen so he could eat and watch TV all day."

"So you grew up just like them."

"I'm nothing like them, you arrogant prick!"

"Edward, cut it out!" Jasper yelled.

The fear and anger coming from Harry was endless. Whatever these people did to him, it wasn't good at all.

"Why are you taking _his _side?"

"Harry is nothing like his family. If you were wise, you'd shut up about it right now," Draco growled.

"Or you'll do what? Give me more purple hair?"

Draco glared at Edward before the vampire was thrown into the wall.

"We know more offensive spells than silly little pranks. We know enough to kill every single one of you with a single spell. Do not provoke us."

"It's not both of us you hate. It's just me. What's so important about me that you feel the need to hate?"

"You're nothing but an arrogant teenager! You think you can get away with anything you want!"

"And just how is that any different from how you're acting? I know better than anyone that there are consequences for everything I do."

"Don't listen to what he says. He just can't accept that he likes you," Alice said.

"W-what?"

"I don't like him! I'm not even gay!"

Draco rolled his eyes. It was obvious that the two liked each other. Their whole fight was nothing but sexual tension, but they'd never admit that. Sometimes, both boys could be real idiots. Draco wasn't about to interfere, though. It wasn't his life, and he knew how much Harry hated being manipulated or told what to do because something was "for his own good."

"Besides, he's nothing but a freak!"

There was silence in the room after that comment. Even after seeing what happened to Bella, Edward hadn't learned his lesson. Sexual tension or not, that was no excuse to call someone a freak. Forget whatever Draco thought before. Edward wasn't going to get near Harry ever again. He wasn't worthy of someone as good as Harry.

"Harry, go home. I'll talk to Edward. He needs to know exactly why you were so mad at Bella. Please. You need to let off some steam, and I'd rather not move because you killed that git."

"F-fine, but that's all you're telling him. Nothing else."

"You can explain everything else on your own later if you want to."

"Thanks."

Harry disapparated with a loud crack.

"Did... did he just...?" Emmett said.

"Yes, he disappeared into thin air. It's called apparating, but I'll explain that another time."

"Why did Harry suddenly get so scared when Edward called him a freak? The same thing happened when Bella said it," Jasper said.

Draco took a deep breath, and sat down on the couch, choosing over his next words carefully. He couldn't give away everything, but they had to know enough so they wouldn't call Harry a freak ever again.

"You remember how Harry described his relatives? He wasn't exaggerating. He actually left some parts out."

"Really? What could be so bad? Did they spank him when he did something wrong?" Edward scoffed.

"No. They were worse. Harry was literally left on their doorstep in the middle of the night on Halloween when he was fifteen months old, with only a baby blanket and a letter. After reading the letter, Harry's relatives took him in. Harry... The reason he's so small is because his room was the cupboard under the stairs. He actually stole some of his cousin's broken crayons and wrote 'Harry's Room' on one of the walls when he was little. From what he told me, there were a few plastic soldiers and a drawing of a flying motorcycle in there, too. Other than that, it was just his cot and the blanket he arrived with when he was one.

"He would cook every meal in the house, and be lucky if he got two slices of bread and some cheese every day. There were times when they wouldn't let him eat for an entire week. In addition to that, they made him clean the entire house, including his cousin's second bedroom, and he'd tend to the garden every day while his aunt took the credit for the food, the cleaning, and the garden. They told Harry his parents died while drunk driving. They had it carved into Harry that he was a freak."

No one dared say a word as they let all of that information sink in.

"Hearing you call him a freak was probably worse than his relatives, though. You look a lot like someone that was killed a few years ago. Harry still thinks it was his fault," Draco softly said to himself.

He forgot that he was in a room full of vampires that had extra sensitive hearing.

"Why would he think that?" Rosalie said.

"I'm not going to tell you. It's Harry's life. He only gave me permission to tell you why he doesn't like being called a freak."

"That's so sad," Alice said.

* * *

Edward rushed up to his room silently. How could such a spirited person have such a terrible life? And he was being such a jerk to him, too! He was definitely going to Hell for that. But Harry really did look an arrogant teenager. Maybe he was making up for the things he lost during his childhood?

Alice walked into his room. Draco left moments after Edward did, taking his car with him. He didn't even have to read her mind to know what she was thinking about.

"You still have a chance with him."

"No I don't. I called him a freak. I don't think I've ever called him by his name."

"Edward, all you have to do is apologize. It'll take some time, but he will forgive you. I've seen it."

"Thank you, Alice."

* * *

Once Edward was gone, Draco said his goodbyes, and drove back to his and Harry's house. Once there, he started walking through the forest that led to the beach. There was no way Harry was calm enough to talk, yet. Draco knew no matter how hard he tried, when his friend got like that, there was no stopping him. He just hoped the house was still in one piece by the time he got back.

Maybe he'd see that Jacob guy again. He would never admit it out loud, but he had fun during their last encounter, even if he did think Jacob was a Death Eater or Order member in disguise.

It took him a while, but he finally ran into the group of shapeshifters. They were all getting out of the water, completely soaked. What in the world had they been doing? By the looks of things, they'd done something exciting, but what could a bunch of guys possibly do at a beach to cause that sort of reaction without an alcoholic drink or ten? Jacob was the first to notice the blond.

"Hey. You came back."

"So I have."

"Uh, no offense, by what is that horrible smell?"

"Has anyone ever told you,you make them feel special inside?"

"No."

"Good. I just got back from the Cullens, if you must know."

"Dude, what did you do yesterday? You just disappeared!" Embry said, not wanting to talk about the leeches.

"Yes I did."

"How'd you do it?"

"Magic."

"No, really!"

"How do you turn into wolves?"

"It's a trait passed down in our tribe. Normally it doesn't show, but since the Cullens came along, it set off the fever," Jacob explained.

"And you don't call that magic?"

"Wait, you're being serious? Magic? As in witches and wizards with pointy hats and wands?" Embry said.

"You're right. That's impossible, just like shapeshifters and vampires. There's no way it could exist."

"Prove it," Paul said.

Draco blinked, and then smirked. Jacob looked back at his friends to see what had Draco so amused, and didn't even try to hide his laughs. The others took a look at each other, and had mixed reactions. Their skin was all rainbow-colored! Embry and Quil were laughing their asses off, while Paul turned a small bit redder in the face. Draco loved wandless wordless magic.

"Change me back!"

"Calm down. No one's here to see. Besides, you're not the only one."

"Why not Jacob?"

"He's nice to me. Oh, and not all of us wear pointy hate and use wands. Only the powerful ones don't need wands. The only thing they're good for is poking an eye out."

"You are amazing," Jacob said.

"Thank you. Mal-"

Draco stopped right there, and shut his mouth before he could continue. He was going to tell Jacob how "Malfoy's are always amazing." Harry had drilled it into his head not to call himself a Malfoy anymore. It'd take away some of the potency of the anti-tracking spell.

"Mal?"

"Uh, nothing."

"You never did tell me your last name."

"Neither did you."

"Oh, right. I'm Jacob Black."

"Draco Black."

"No, I'm being serious."

"So am I."

Draco took out his student ID, and showed it to the boys.

"Are we-?"

"I doubt it. If we are, then we're extremely distant cousins."

"Great."

"What? Don't like being related to me?"

"No! That's not what I meant. It's just... if you accept my offer to go out with me, I won't feel bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence. Everyone just stood there for a few minutes.

"So, what were you doing at the Cullens?" Jacob asked.

So much for Embry's dream of leaving the Cullens out of the conversation.

"Harry and I had to set some things straight. Bella said something offensive, yesterday, so we gave her a truth potion before school today, where she showed everyone what a true bitch she is."

"Bella isn't a bitch! Don't call her that!"

"After ingesting the truth potion, she admitted to only dating Edward for the attention she got. She then tried telling the principal that Harry and I used magic on her. Needless to say, I'm sure she's going to a loony bin."

"No way. Bella Swan?"

"Yeah. She called us freaks last night because we caught on to her act."

"Really? You noticed something the vampires didn't?" Quil said.

"Yes. Harry and I are used to girls going after us for attention or money. For Harry, it was because everyone relied on and trusted him when they didn't think he was evil. For me, they wanted money, and to be the next Mrs. Malf- my wife. My wife."

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Black isn't my original name. I changed it when I moved here."

'Damn it! What the hell am I saying? Why am I just telling Jacob all of this? I need to talk to Harry after he calms down. Is this what it's like for him and Edward without all the pointless bickering?'

"What was your name?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm never going back to England. From now on, I'm just Draco Black."

"Did your parents die, or something?" Paul said.

Draco tensed at the mention of his parents.

"Paul! That's rude!" Jacob scolded.

"They're not dead, but I never wish to see them ever again."

"So you're rebelling," Embry said.

"Why change your name and move all the way out here just to rebel against your parents?" Quil said.

"Guys, that's enough! Draco obviously doesn't wanna talk about it. If he ever tells us, it'll be because he wants us to know, not because we pressured him into telling us."

Draco looked up at Jacob in admiration. He'd really wait for Draco to be ready to do something like that? No. He probably just said that to lure the blond into a false sense of security. After all, Draco wasn't a person. It didn't matter what he wanted as long as everyone else was happy.

"So, what were you guys doing out here?"

"Cliff jumping. It's fun. You should come with us some time."

"Maybe."

"I won't leave you alone until you come."

Jacob blushed, only just realizing what he said. He really hoped Draco didn't notice. Lady Luck was against him, though. Draco had to stop himself from sniggering at the other teen's embarrassment.

"I'm coming."

That just made the blush darker, just like Draco planned.

"When are you guys going next?"

Jacob was too preoccupied with _other thoughts_ to answer.

"We go whenever we feel like it," Embry said.

"Then I'll give you my number and you can call me."

"Uh, s-sure. Yeah. That sounds great," Jacob said.

Draco told them his number. A nice little silence was created. The only sounds were the waves that crashed into the sand.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't it bother you that we're shapeshifters?"

"Why should it?"

"We turn into giant wolves! We might accidentally hurt you."

Draco chuckled.

"Thanks for your concern, but I've fought worse things than shapeshifters. Besides, I only hate the people that hurt me on purpose. I don't hold grudges over entire species just because of one bad person."

"What's worse than a shapeshifter?" Embry said.

"Many things. Centaurs, minotaurs, giants, dragons, mothers-"

"Wait a minute! You mean dragons are real?"

"Yes."

"What about genies?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Genies don't exist."

"We're shapeshifters, you're a wizard, and the Cullens are vampires. Surely genies exist."

"No. Well, I suppose if you want to get technical about it, genies were just wizards who used shrinking charms on themselves and hid in lamps until someone rubbed the lamp. Then they'd use magic and potions to make the muggle's three wishes come true. No one does that anymore, though."

"Mothers?" Paul asked.

"You wouldn't believe how protective magical creatures are of their offspring, especially unicorns."

"Unicorns? Really?"

"They don't just jump over rainbows and look pretty. Some people go after the blood of a unicorn. Just one drop of it would cure a man on the brink of death, but no one uses it."

"Why not? It's amazing!" Quil said.

"Maybe, but as soon as the blood touches your lips, you live a cursed life. After all, you just killed the purest thing in nature."

"Oh."

"You said you have potions, right? What kind of potions are there?" Jacob asked.

"All kinds. Cures, poisons, jokes, love potions, you name it and I can probably make it."

"Love potions? You think you could make me one?" Embry said.

"No! If you want someone to like you, then you should do it on your own. I refuse to make love potions."

"Why?"

"Because you're forcing someone to feel false love. You have to keep giving them love potions to keep the effects up, but when they realize what you're doing, they'll hate you."

"Sounds like you're talking from experience. Who did it?" Paul said.

"It wasn't me. It happened to a friend of mine."

He noticed how low the sun had gotten, and checked his watch.

"I should get going. Harry's probably calmed down by now. I'll talk to you guys later?"

"Yeah," Jacob said.

* * *

Draco apparated home. He found Harry sleeping in his bed with his clothes still on, so he transfigured those into pajamas. The blond got into the bed with his friend, and hugged him before drifting into a deep sleep. He knew Harry would have nightmares tonight, and he didn't want to be far from him. Harry needed the comfort that fate didn't seem to want to give him.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 4. It has come to my attention that the fights may or may not be a bit too fast, so I will tell you that I'm terrible at fight scenes. They either go too fast, or they drag on forever. I am currently playing a hand held connect 4 game. It's the only thing keeping me from stopping writing this besides your review. PLEASE REVIEW! You see that little button down there? Push it and write some pretty little compliments and see what happens. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my loyal fanfiction readers! I'm so so so so SO sorry about the long wait. I got writers block in the middle of this, then I got new story ideas for other stories and I just _had _to write them. Anyway, on with the story!**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Flashback/Writing_

**Parseltongue**

* * *

When Harry woke up, he felt familiar arms wrapped around his waist. He turned over so he was facing Draco, and smiled weakly. He'd woken up a few times last night yelling. Harry hated the nightmares of his aunt, uncle, and cousin. Those dreams were always more personal than the ones with Voldemort. Almost a moment later, Harry's alarm clock went off. Draco groaned, and slammed his hand over the annoying noise maker.

"Wakey-wakey, Draco. It's time for school."

"Five more minutes."

Harry chuckled, and pushed Draco out of his bed. The blond landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"Well, I needed to get out of bed. But since you're up, you can go ahead and get ready for school."

"Bloody snake in the lion's den."

"You love me anyway."

"Not the point," Draco said, standing up.

"Whatever. Just get out so I can get dressed."

"You okay with going to school today? Edward will surely be there."

"I'll be alright."

"Fine."

Despite everything they'd been through together, and everything they shared, the two boys still didn't like getting changed in front of each other. There was no sexual tension, but they still hadn't explained some of the scars to each other.

Once the two of them were ready, they headed to school. The first thing they saw was the Cullens. Edward immediately tried getting close enough to Harry to apologize, but the green-eyed teen glared at the vampire and walked away. Things were like that all day. Edward would try getting Harry's attention, and Harry would ignore him. The wizard didn't show up for lunch, so Edward talked to Draco.

"Do you know where your brother is?"

"Yes."

Edward waited for him to answer, but Draco was being stubborn.

"Will you tell me where Harry is?"

"No."

"Why not? I just want to apologize. I promise."

"Well, he obviously won't forgive you. You can apologize when Harry goes to you, and not a moment sooner. You're lucky we can't do the same thing to you that we did to Bella."

Edward flinched at the reminder of his ex-girlfriend. He couldn't believe how blind he was.

"Please. All I want is to apologize," Edward persisted.

"Then you can apologize when Harry's ready to hear it."

With that, Draco promptly strutted away. No one hurt his pseudo brother. It was a long day for Edward. Harry had skipped Biology, so Edward couldn't help but worry about him. He hadn't skipped school. His car was in the parking lot next to Draco's motorcycle. So he was just avoiding Edward. The vampire was so worked up, he couldn't even focus in class, not that he needed to.

'I seriously screwed up. What the hell was I thinking? I can't believe I called him that, even after seeing his reaction to Bella. I can't believe I thought I was in love with that girl. I'll never see how I could be so blind. Harry and Draco were only trying to help me, and I went and said those things. I'm such a jerk. I don't deserve Harry, but he more than deserves an apology. Maybe if I'm lucky, I can catch him by his car before he leaves.'

Harry had skipped lunch and Biology, so Edward thought he'd skip gym as well. What he didn't expect was that Harry would show up. They were running the mile, that day. Naturally, Harry used his seeker training, and private intense training with Draco to keep up with Edward. At first, Edward ran slowly, thinking Harry would try not to stand out too much. He was dead wrong. Harry was running to win. He'd seen Edward's reaction to being beat during dodge ball, and Harry wanted the vampire to be frustrated. Nevertheless, Edward kept up with him easily. Vampires could run faster than they were at that moment, but he couldn't risk exposure. All throughout the run, Edward kept trying to talk to Harry, but the wizard wouldn't listen to him. He scarcely noted that they were almost through running, and Harry had hardly broken a sweat!

He and Harry had finished within five minutes. Draco finished a few seconds after them. He didn't like leaving Harry alone with that vampire creep. While everyone got showered and changed, Edward looked for his next chance at talking to Harry.

"Draco, I've got to get the work from Biology. Go home without me."

Yes! Good things _do _happen to good people! Of course, Edward was talking about Harry. Harry took a longer shower than the other boys, so he got changed last. Edward gave him some privacy and waited for him to change first before confronting him. As soon as Harry finished changing and exited the locker rooms, Edward pinned him against the wall with his arms above his head. There wasn't a hair's breadth between them. They were lucky everyone had already gone home.

"Look, Harry, I'm really sorry about what I said, and I'm not just saying that because of what your relatives said to you. I truly am sorry. No one should be called that. I saw how you reacted when Bella called you that, and I didn't pay attention. I was just mad about finding out what she was really like, and I took that anger out on you. I'm so so sorry. I know you probably won't forgive me just because I said this, but if you do forgive me, do you think we could be friends afterwards? I know that's asking a lot, but won't you please consider it? I'm really really so-"

"EDWARD!"

The vampire was snapped out of his babbling, and looked at Harry. It looked like he's been trying to get his attention for a while. Their faces were so close that their noses were tip to tip. If Edward could've, he would've blushed. Instead, he coughed awkwardly, and took a step away from the wizard. Harry sighed.

"Thank you for apologizing. There's no way in hell I'll forgive you just because of that, but it's a nice start."

"Thank God. So, you won't skip Biology, tomorrow?"

"What? Why would I-? I had a headache earlier, so I went to the nurse. You really think I'd skip a class because I didn't like someone in it?"

"No! Well, maybe. I don't really know you that well. I'd like to change that, though."

"Fine, but only after I forgive you."

Harry walked to his car, and drove away, leaving Edward standing in the hallway, grinning like the cat that got the canary. When he heard Alice yelling from the parking lot, he rushed over to his family, and got in the car.

"So, what's with the grin?" Emmett teased.

"Harry said he'd give me a chance and we'll get to know each other better after he forgives me."

"You mean _if _he forgives you," Rosalie said.

She didn't like what Draco had told them about Harry. They'd starved him, locked him in a cupboard, called that his room, call him a freak, and who knows what Draco left out? All of the vampires knew Draco didn't tell them everything, but they didn't push him to tell. It was Harry's story to tell, and they were lucky they got that much information out of the blond boy. They all wanted to know who it was the Edward reminded them of, how he died, and how Harry knew the boy. For now, they'd settle with what they had.

* * *

Harry was getting annoyed with Edward. He was practically stalking him! Every time the vampire tried apologizing to Harry, he'd ignore it, and walk away. Harry spent the lunch period at a café not far from the school. He'd walked there instead of taking his car. The raven-haired boy knew he wouldn't be able to evade Edward all through lunch if he stayed on campus, and there were no rules about eating off campus for lunch.

Harry didn't pay attention in any of his classes. He was thinking about how truly stupid he and Draco were for what they did to Bella. They didn't regret making Bella look like an insane bitch, but they almost regretted the way they did it. Now, everyone thought that magicians lived in their town. He and Draco had been asked to do a trick for a bunch of people. Every time, they told everyone that they'd rather not do any more magic due to Bella's reaction.

But how could Harry get Edward back for what he said? He couldn't just turn his hair purple and dress him up again. The vampire would just stay home until the effects wore off

While trying to think of a good revenge plan, Harry gave himself a headache. Harry only realized he was supposed to be in biology with Edward when the nurse handed him a bag of ice and told him to lie down. He'd never do something as stupid and cowardly as skipping a class just to avoid someone. If he did that, then he never would've attended his potions class at Hogwarts.

Harry felt better near the end of class, so he decided to go to gym instead of just leaving early. Edward was being almost as annoying as Harry's fangirls used to be. The vampire stayed next to him, or right behind him while they ran the mile. He tried running faster than Edward to get away from him. After a lap, he just started hoping Edward would get tired and have to slow down. Only when they finished did he remember that Edward was a vampire and could've easily run faster and for a longer period of time than Harry.

After class, all of the single shower stalls were full, so Harry had to wait until one of them was open. Draco was lucky and got one of the stalls, so he left on time. Harry normally noticed everything, especially a loud bell ringing in his ears, but Edward distracted him. Seriously, how did that happen? What was so special about the man that Harry lost his edge?

Harry took his time in the shower. The day was just weird. Harry traced his fingers over the scar on his lower back.

'I'm not a freak. I'm not a freak. Draco said I'm not... but all of those other people told me I am... Edward said I am... Wait. Why do I care what Edward thinks? He's just another person, isn't he? I should hate him, shouldn't I? So why do I feel so sad? No! I'm not sad! I'm angry! Merlin, this is confusing. I really should stop listening to my instincts. They get me into all sorts of messes... Then again, they also helped me out a lot... Curse you instincts and your bipolar tendencies!'

With a sigh, Harry stepped out of the showers, and got dressed. He'd just stepped out of the locker room to go to his car when he was pinned to the wall by what seemed like stone. Images of a graveyard flashed through Harry's mind before he opened his eyes and saw not Voldemort, but Edward. Their faces were so close. All one of them would have to do was lean forward a little, and they'd kiss.

"Look, Harry, I'm really sorry about what I said, and I'm not just saying that because of what your relatives said to you."

'So Draco told him? How much do the vampires know? Well, he said 'said' instead of 'did' so I think my secret's safe. But just in case, I'm not giving anything away.'

"I truly am sorry. No one should be called that. I saw how you reacted when Bella called you that, and I didn't pay attention. I was just mad about finding out what she was really like, and I took that anger out on you."

'Wait. So Edward wasn't really mad at me? That's great! Why is that great? I'll think about that later. I'm still mad at him.'

"Edward."

"I'm so so sorry. I know you probably won't forgive me just because I said this, but-"

"Edward!"

"-if you do forgive me, do you think we could be friends afterwards? I know that's asking a lot, but won't you please consider it? I'm really really so-"

"EDWARD!"

The vampire was snapped out of his babbling, and looked at Harry. It looked like he'd only just realized how close they were. Harry was sure that if vampires could blush, Edward would look like a tomato. Instead, he coughed awkwardly, and took a step away from the wizard. Harry sighed.

"Thank you for apologizing. There's no way in hell I'll forgive you just because of that, but it's a nice start."

"Thank God. So, you won't skip Biology, tomorrow?"

"What? Why would I-? I had a headache earlier, so I went to the nurse. You really think I'd skip a class because I didn't like someone in it?"

'Wow. Edward can be really dense, can't he?'

"No! Well, maybe. I don't really know you that well. I'd like to change that, though."

'Well, I suppose since he doesn't really know that much about me, it's alright. If he thinks that again, I'll never forgive him.'

"Fine, but only after I forgive you."

Having had enough of Edward for the day, Harry strutted out of the building, and drove away in his Miada. He scarcely noted that the Cullens were still waiting in their car, and Alice was smirking at him.

Harry drove to his house, then trained alone in the training room for a while. He needed to burn off some steam and think about some things. Draco left him a text, saying he was at the beach. Harry took another shower. As he strolled to the kitchen to make dinner, he noticed five boys sitting in his and Draco's living room, only one of which was blond.

* * *

Draco decided that that particular day would be great for a walk on the beach. He'd thought that a lot, lately. When he reached his usual place, he saw Jacob and his pack sitting in the sand.

"Hello."

"Hey, Draco."

"Hey, why don't you just appear here?" Quil said.

"Excuse me?"

"You know that thing you always do when you leave? Why don't you just do that to get here?" Embry said.

"It's called apparating, and if I apparated everywhere then I'd just be lazy."

"Oh."

"So, where do you live?" Jacob asked.

"About a mile down the beach, then head into the forest." Draco said.

"Can we go there?" Quil said like a puppy.

"I don't see why not, but if I tell you to do something, then you'll listen to me." Draco said.

"Why?"

"If you don't, you won't make it to my house." Draco said.

With that, all five boys strolled to Draco's home. Occasionally, Draco would tell them to stop, or look for something. The final time they stopped, Draco told them to look for a large black house. When they all finally found the house, the shapeshifters gawked.

"Sorry if it's a bit small."

"Small? That place is huge! How big was your last home?"

Draco looked sad. The closest place he had to a home was Hogwarts, and that was where nearly everyone hated him. He couldn't even be himself there unless it was just him and Harry.

"Uh, sorry. Forget I asked."

"Don't worry about it. Let's go inside."

As soon as Draco entered the house, Winky appeared.

"Welcome home, Master Draco. Can Winky get anything for Master Draco and his guests?"

The shapeshifters yelled loudly. They'd never seen a creature like that! Jacob rushed between Draco and Winky like a shield.

"Jacob, it's alright. This is Winky, my house elf. She's harmless."

"House elf?"

"Yes. Would you like to come in so I don't have to explain this on the porch?" Draco chuckled.

"Uh, right."

The five of them walked into the living room. Jacob, Draco, and Paul sat on the couch, while Embry and Quil sat in the two love seats.

"Winky, would you mind getting us some drinks?"

"Yes, Master Draco."

Winky popped away, then popped back a second later with five drinks – one tea, and four colas. Draco took the tea, and stared at the others.

"It's not poisoned. It's just soda."

The shapeshifters blushed, and each took a can.

"Does Master Draco need anything else?"

"Is Harry home?"

"Yes. Harry is in the training room. Harry looked worried when he came home. Harry didn't even call Winky or Dobby."

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. I'm sure when Harry comes to make dinner, he'll ask you and Dobby to help."

"Really Master Draco?"

"Yes. Now, when Harry is done in the training room, would you and Dobby mind cleaning up the mess?"

"Of course, Master Draco! It'd be a pleasure!"

"Thank you. That'll be all." Draco said.

Winky popped out of the room, leaving the five alone.

"So... House elves?" Jacob said.

"Right. They're odd little creatures. They're like butlers, only most refuse to be paid. Dobby and Winky are the only elves I know that let us pay them for their work, and even then we had to beg them to let us do it. House elves love it when you give them work, but no one really knows why. I think it's because a lot of their owners are abusive, and they just want to prove themselves. Dobby and Winky were abused."

"Who would harm a house elf like that?" Jacob said.

"Winky belonged to Bartemius Crouch, the former Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Winky doesn't like heights, but Barty made her sit in the Minister's box during the Quidditch World Cup."

"The what?" Paul said.

"It's a sport played on broomsticks. Harry and I will have to show you sometime."

"What about Dobby's former master?"

"Dobby used to serve my _family_," Draco said like it pained him.

"What?"

"My _father_, Lucius, is a Pureblood supremacist. He thought all creatures, especially house elves, were beneath us. He gave all of them extra punishments, but he was worse on Dobby. I'm not sure why, though. House elves think getting clothes is the worst possible punishment because giving a house elf clothes means freeing them, so Lucius would constantly threaten them with that. Dobby and Winky are different, now. They collect clothes. Since they're free elves, and choose to serve Harry and I without bonding to us, it's alright if we give them clothes. It's actually a reward for them."

"So your family freed Dobby?"

"Not on purpose. During our second year at Hogwarts, there was a basilisk set loose in the school, and it was petrifying students. Lucius was responsible for that, but no one could ever prove it. At the end of the year, after everyone was returned to normal, Harry put a sock in the diary responsible for what happened that year, and gave it to Lucius. Dobby was with Lucius at the time, so he threw the diary at him. He didn't realize there was a sock in it, but he still gave Dobby clothes. When Lucius realized that, he tried killing Harry, but Dobby saved him. He threw Lucius all the way down the hall, and down a flight of steps. It's a shame he lived."

"Why are you so mad at him? It can't just be because of the house elves and trying to kill Harry."

"If... If I'd stayed there during the summer, Lucius would've made me join a group of bad wizards."

"What kind of bad wizards?" Embry said.

"Does it matter? The point is: Draco's here, and he's not a bad wizard," Jacob said confidently.

"You really think so?"

"Of course." Jacob said.

He gave Draco a sideways hug, which the blond gladly leaned into. They spent the next few hours talking about magic and La Push. Draco nearly laughed at Harry's expression when he passed by. He looked absolutely gobsmacked, which was a rare thing for the green-eyed teen.

"Dr-Draco? Care to explain the guests?"

"Oh, yeah. This is Jacob, Paul, Embry, and Quil. They're the shapeshifters I told you about."

That seemed to calm Harry down. Draco wasn't one to bring home strangers, and if he did, he was either Imperio'd, or it was someone polyjuiced as Draco that managed to get past the Fidelius Charm. Harry was glad that Draco brought home friends.

"Hey, are you two really that magically strong? Draco said only strong people can do wandless magic," Quil said.

Harry looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"You sure have loose lips when it comes to them. Is it Jacob or Paul? I know you won't date anyone childish," Harry teased.

Draco turned an interesting shade of pink, because Draco's don't turn red.

"It's neither of them! I just happen to like talking to them about magic. That's all."

Harry looked pointedly at Jacob's arm, which was wrapped around Draco's waist. The blond blushed more, and quickly moved the offending arm away from him.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you blush like that?" Harry said in a sultry voice as he bent forward a little.

"Oh shut up before I hex you."

"You can't hex me. I'm making dinner for you and your friends."

"That just means I can't do anything to impair your movement until you're done cooking."

"No, but I can certainly petrify you all I want until dinner. Just be careful what you tell the wolves."

"Like I could ever make a mistake."

"Right. Sorry, your highness. Note to self: Draco's can make no mistake. I'll remember that during your next science test."

"Hey! I do just fine in science!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Harry laughed as he went to the kitchen.

The shapeshifters heard two pops in there a few seconds later, and assumed Winky and Dobby entering the kitchen.

"You guys really don't have to make dinner for us," Jacob said nervously.

"You'd better let Harry cook for you. Otherwise, he'll feel insulted and have to hex you the next time he sees you."

"Well, we don't wanna be a burden."

"It's fine."

Dinner was a generally quiet affair for the first half of the meal. The shapeshifters dug into the hamburgers that Harry and the house elves had made for them. Jacob was the one that asked the ever important question.

"Hey, Draco? You said Black wasn't your original name. Why'd you choose Black?"

Both wizards looked sullen.

"I was actually the one that chose our names. Draco's mother was a Black before she married, and my godfather was a Black, but he died a year ago. I figured if we borrowed his name, he'd be happy. Sirius always was a bit vane," Harry said.

"So his name's Sirius Black? That's odd. We have one of those on the reservation. He just suddenly appeared there a little under a year ago."

Harry choked on the water he was drinking. Draco patted him on the back while looking at Jacob, stunned.

"What does he look like?"

"Uh, curly black hair, grey eyes, moustache and beard. He sorta looked like he'd been in a fight."

"That's him! That's my godfather! He's alive! Where is he?"

"On the Rez."

"Harry, we can't go see him tonight," Draco said sternly.

"What? Why not?" Harry whined.

"It's late. By the time we get there, he'll probably be asleep."

"Oh. Right."

"Jacob, do you mind if we go to the reservation tomorrow after school?"

"Of course. I'll pick you up."

"Thank you."

Once the shapeshifters left, Harry and Draco got ready for bed. Harry was excited to finally find his long-thought-dead godfather, but Draco was dreading it. Sirius was bound to hate him. All he would see was Lucius' son, not Draco. Tomorrow would be stressful.

* * *

**That's it. End of the chapter. I'll probably update less frequently from now on since I'm working on two or three other stories, one which I will NEVER post but will help keep my sanity, and the others I won't post for a while if I post them at all. Again, sorry for the long wait. Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right, before you read this, I'd just like to tell you how sorry I am for such a late post. I got caught up in a story that may or may not be posted in the distant future, so I forgot about this story... for four days. Again, sorry. This chapter is dedicated to ThomasNealy for giving me such a great idea for a later chapter. Read and Review.**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Flashback/Writing_

**Parseltongue**

* * *

Harry sat in Biology, ignoring Edward completely, tapping his foot impatiently. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by Edward. Unfortunately, Harry didn't seem to hear him when he tried getting his attention, as opposed to the previous day where he heard him, but didn't answer. Eventually, he just gave up. Maybe Draco would tell him what was wrong with Harry. When the bell rang, Harry rushed to gym. Did Edward do something wrong again? No way. It was impossible. They hadn't talked all day. Was that was he was mad about? It couldn't be. Edward had _tried _talking to Harry, but the boy seemed to be off in his own little world.

Edward observed Harry through gym He still looked impatient. He remembered the conversation between Harry and Draco during lunch.

_~Flashback~_

"_Come on Draco. Can't we just skip school today? We'll just say we're sick."_

"_No. We're staying."_

"_But I wanna see Sirius."_

"_No, Harry. It might not even be Black."_

"_How can you say that?"_

"_Look, just... don't get your hopes up, okay? No one's ever come out of the Veil alive."_

"_Can't I just hope that something good will happen to me? Just this once?"_

_Draco didn't say anything. The rest of lunch was spent in silence._

_~End Flashback~_

That Sirius person must be pretty important if Harry's this impatient to see him. But who was Sirius to Harry? A friend? A boyfriend? It had to be his boyfriend. Edward had no issues with homosexuality, and he really didn't want to fight with Harry again, but for some reason, he really didn't like that Sirius guy. Alice said Harry would be his mate, right? That means Harry would end up with him, not Sirius. Then again, Alice's visions could always change. No! He couldn't let that happen!

As Harry headed for his car, Edward stopped him. Harry looked towards his car longingly. Of course, he was meeting his boyfriend, but that wouldn't stop Edward from at least trying.

"Look, Edward, can we talk later? I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"I just wanted to ask if you would like to go to the movies with me."

"Not today."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to meet someone."

Harry tried moving past the vampire, but was reminded of how strong vampires were.

"Who?"

Harry glared at Edward.

"That's none of your business, Cullen. Let go of before I show you what magic can do to a vampire."

Draco walked over and grabbed Harry's arm gently.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go get Sirius. I know how much it's been killing you to be away from him."

Harry nodded before Draco led him to the parking lot. Jacob was already waiting there for them. They all piled into Harry's Miada since Draco left his bike at home that day. He was starting to regret that decision. It would've been nice to feel Jacob's hard abs on his back, or wrap his arms around the wolf's chest, pulled flush against his body as they raced down the streets.

Draco tried hiding his blush from Jacob, but the shapeshifter saw it anyway. He thought it was cute. He wondered what the boy would look like writhing under him.

'No! Bad thoughts! Go away! Concentrate on the task at hand! Draco doesn't even like me. I'm going to have to change that soon. I don't think I'll be able to last much longer if my imprint won't like me.'

Jacob concentrated on giving Harry directions from the passenger seat. He directed them to a garage where a man in a wheel chair stared at them. He had long black hair, and was as dark as the shapeshifters, but the wizards knew he couldn't be one of them. He had aged. Jacob got out of the car with Harry and Draco.

"Hey, dad. These are my friends, Harry and Draco."

"Billy Black. Nice to meet you, boys. What brings you here?"

"We're here to see Sirius. We know someone similar that... disappeared a few months ago, and we wanted to see if it was him," Draco said.

"Sirius! You've got visitors!"

"Really? Who'd visit me?" A man said as he walked out of the garage.

He may have been covered in oil and grease, but Harry could recognize that curly black hair and gray eyes anywhere. Draco hid behind Jacob. As soon as Sirius laid eyes on Harry, his grin widened, and he hugged the teenager.

"Harry! Oh, I missed you so much. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"It's the funniest thing. One minute, I'm fighting in the Department of Mysteries, then all of a sudden, I'm in America. What happened?"

"Bellatrix blast you through the Veil. We thought you were dead until now. Everyone wondered why the goblins wouldn't read your will."

"I caused all that trouble?"

"It's wanted trouble. Dumbledore looked really stressed when the goblins didn't do what he said."

"What do you have against Dumbledore? He's a great man."

"Then Voldemort must be a hero. Dumbledore used money from my vaults to pay Weasley and Granger to be my friends. He used the same money to fund Weasellette's love potions."

"Those bastards. When I get my hands on them, I'll kill them."

"I missed you," Harry said, hugging his godfather.

"Draco, aren't you going to say hello to your friend?" Billy asked.

Harry stiffened.

"Draco?"

The blond boy reluctantly moved into Sirius' view. The man growled, and placed himself between the boys.

"You little traitor! What are you doing with Harry? Did you kidnap him?"

"Sirius!" Harry yelled.

He cuffed the man on the back of the head, and glared at him.

"Draco is my friend. He's the one I went to when I had problems since the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He's the reason we're here. He's not evil."

"Just look at his father!"

"Just look at _yours_! _You _didn't turn out bad, despite your home life! The whole reason we came here was to get away from all the shit. Draco's parents were about to make him become a Death Eater, but he chose to leave before that could happen. Dad and Remus gave you a chance, didn't they? Why not give Draco one?"

"Because you hate each other! You've been enemies since you met each other!"

"You would've hated Dad and Remus if they turned down your friendship because they thought you were evil, wouldn't you?"

Sirius sighed and looked at the ground.

"Apologize."

"I'm sorry."

"Sirius-"

"Draco, I'm sorry I yelled at you and thought you were evil and kidnapped Harry. It was wrong of me to jump to conclusions like that."

"Good Padfoot."

"But that doesn't mean I'll automatically trust you with my or Harry's lives."

"That's alright. I don't trust you, either. You're an escaped convict."

"I'm sorry, but what?" Jacob said.

"Sirius is innocent. His friend framed him for the death of my parents. Dumbledore could've gotten him out, but he didn't. Can't you two at least pretend to get along?"

"Fine."

"Only for you, pup."

"Thank you."

"Well, that sure was an interesting reunion."

"I'll say. What's a Death Eater?"

"Someone who follows Voldemort."

"Voldemort?"

"A dark wizard."

"I'm sorry, but did you just say wizard?" Billy said.

Sirius flinched.

"You... you really didn't tell him? How have you survived without magic? Even Harry and I use it at home."

"You're joking, right?"

"Dad, they're telling the truth. The others and I have seen it. They knew what we are as soon as we met."

"Well, strange things _have_ been happening since Sirius got here. We'll have to inform Sam and the elders about this."

"So much for the statute," Sirius grumbled.

"America's ministry is a lot more lax than England's. Jacob and his pack aren't technically muggles we can't get in trouble. Billy already knows about shapeshifters and vampires, so it's safe for him to know about wizards," Draco said.

"I love having a politician's son as a friend."

"A necessity for every Harry."

"Wait, we have vampires?"

"You haven't left the reservation since you got here. The Cullens aren't allowed on our land due to the treaty," Billy said.

"Treaty? What did they do to warrant that?" Draco said.

"When my grandfather was still alive, and the leader of our pack, the Cold Ones came here feeding on the wolves in the area. They made a treaty that day. The Cullens aren't allowed to turn or attack a human, and they're not allowed to step foot on our land."

"There were no shapeshifters until those leeches showed up," Jacob said.

"Why do you hate them? They've done nothing wrong, have they? Did the Cullens ever break the treaty?" Draco said.

"Well, no."

"Then there should be no problem between you. You're just as bad as Sirius if you hate the Cullens just because they're vampires."

"You don't seem to like them either, Draco."

"I just hate Edward, and I have a good reason for that."

"And what reason would that be?" Sirius said.

Harry quickly covered Draco's mouth with his hands.

"It's nothing. The problem has been solved. Draco just likes to hold a grudge."

"Harry, what did he do to you?"

"Does our reunion have to be this depressing?"

"Fine. I'll let it drop for now."

"When do you get off work?"

"A few hours. Why?"

"We need to catch up."

"I'm afraid we'll need to have a meeting before you can go anywhere. Sirius, we're closing the garage early."

"Uh, okay."

"If the Elders let you stay, then I'll give you the rest of the day off to spend with Harry here."

"Really? Yes! Let's go!"

Harry chuckled. He really missed Sirius' child-like personality. He wondered how the man survived without doing at least one prank on the Reservation. The man _is_ a Marauder, after all. Maybe Azkaban did more damage to Sirius than Harry originally thought? No, that couldn't be right. Harry just wasn't giving his godfather enough credit. He was no idiot. Sirius was at least a little responsible. He wouldn't pull any pranks if it meant breaking the Statute of Secrecy. Sirius _was _an Auror at one point before his fraudulent arrest.

Once Billy finished closing the garage with Sirius, they headed to one of the buildings that Sirius had never been before. It looked like everyone else was already there. There were a bunch of elderly people, as well as Jacob's close friends, and a few other shapeshifters that the wizards hadn't met yet. Most people would've felt uncomfortable under all the stares the three wizards were getting, but they were all used to those kinds of condescending looks. Jacob and Billy sat down with their respective groups.

"These are the wizards?"

"Yes, _we _are, and we would greatly appreciate it if you didn't speak like we aren't here," Harry said.

"How do we know they're really wizards? They might've just done a few magic tricks after Jacob revealed us to them. He would've believed it," A shapeshifter said.

"I actually figured it out on my own, then told Harry."

"I assure you, these aren't simple illusions," Sirius said.

"Of course you'd say that. If you told us the truth, it would ruin the illusion." The shapeshifter said.

"You're abusing your power as the pack Alpha," Harry said flatly.

He really didn't like abuse of power. Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore let the power go to their heads, making them think they're invincible. Harry hoped this person didn't become corrupted by his power.

"So Jake told you about that too, did he?"

"No. He doesn't have to tell us. It's quite obvious. You're talking badly about him, but he's done nothing to retaliate. I actually feel sorry for him if he has to take orders from someone as inconsiderate as you," Draco said.

The shapeshifter growled, and lunged at the wizards. Sirius reached for his wand, but before he could do anything, a shield was erected between him and the shapeshifter. Sirius stared at the boys in awe. They didn't even pull out their wands! He looked around for the owl that would surely come from the Ministry, if not the American wizard government. Sirius wasn't quite sure how the American Ministry worked.

"They're not going to send anyone. We got emancipated when we realized what Dumbledore was doing, so the trace on our wands is gone," Harry said.

"That and it was wandless magic, so they wouldn't be able to trace us anyway."

"What did you just do?"

"Sam, calm down! You attacked them first," Billy said.

"Now do you believe us, or do we have to turn your hair blue like we did with Jacob's group?" Harry said.

"You truly are the son of a Marauder."

"You should've seen what he did to the Cullens and Bella," Draco chuckled.

"What did you do to Bella?" Jacob growled.

"We think it's in your best interest if you let us obliviate her."

"Remove some of her memories," Harry elaborated.

"Why?"

"Harry and I recognize her kind anywhere. She'll pretend to be your friend until she gets what she wants. We didn't do what she wanted when she asked to see more magic, so she started yelling at us. She called Harry a freak twice. We gave her a truth serum during school and the principal heard what Bella called Harry. She started yelling about how we were wizards and the Cullens who she love so much are vampires."

"Wouldn't that truth serum force her to tell the truth?" Jacob asked.

"Only if you're asked a direct question. Besides, she started bashing Edward's religion. We may not believe in the same things as he does, but that doesn't mean we'll ridicule him for it."

"No way. Bella would never do that."

"I'm assuming she knows about your little group as well. Tell me, did she suddenly become more interested in you after she found out?"

"N-no."

"_Do not _try to lie to me, Jacob. We won't be erasing all of her memories, just the ones of you being shapeshifters, and the Cullens being vampires. Witches and Wizards use it all the time on muggles-"

"Non-magical people."

"-and there have never been any problems."

"Unless the spell is used numerous times."

"But we'll only be doing it once! There will be no harm done," Draco said, glaring at Harry for interrupting him twice.

"How do we know this will work?" One of the elders asked.

"I'll do it. I used to have to obliviate people when I worked for the Ministry."

"Actually, we'll only have to do it if she isn't sent to a loony bin. If she's smart enough, she'll lie to the officers and won't bother us again, but if she does that, we won't be taking any chances. We'll obliviate her whether you let us or not. You can't watch over her all the time," Harry said.

"And how can we trust you? What if someone actually believed her?"

"They wouldn't. It was her word against ours. She had no proof. No one will find out about us, I assure you. We've placed muggle repelling charms, a Fidelius Charm, and plenty of other wards around our house and some of the forest. We could do the same for your territory to make sure no one sees you while you're in your wolf forms," Draco said.

"Is that why we had to keep stopping when we first went to your house?" Jacob said.

"Yes. Sam underestimates the risk we went through to make sure everyone saw what kind of person Bella is. Draco and I are runaways in a town where everyone knows everything about each other."

"I was the son of a politician high up in the British Ministry, and I was about to be inducted into a... very bad group by Lucius. I suppose you could compare it to the mafia. Lucius was the right-hand man to their leader, the man who started a war going on in our world that started long before Harry and I were born."

"Ha! So you _are _a Death Eater!"

"Sirius, shut up! Draco's the one that convinced me to leave all that shit behind! Or do you just not trust my judgment?"

"But what about Ron and Hermione?"

"They were paid by Dumbledore using my own money to befriend me. Ginny was making love potions to give me. Draco bought me a charm bracelet that would neutralize most poisons and potions. If it couldn't neutralize something, it'd glow a bright red that only Draco and I would be able to see. I can't believe you'd even think like that considering what Pettigrew did to you! You spent thirteen years in Azkaban for something he did! Everyone thought you were dark! They still do! Draco and I are like you and dad – best friends no matter what anyone says."

Sirius looked guilty. Harry was right. Sirius came from a family just as dark as the Malfoys, but instead of doing dark magic like he was taught, Sirius used strictly what the world considered light magic. Draco was just like him, only he had to go through all of the ridicule and nearly became a Death Eater. Sirius would have to make up for that when he got the chance.

"We haven't heard of a war."

"You also haven't heard of wizards. You guys are probably lucky you only knew of the muggle world. In the wizarding world, you would've been treated as less than garbage. You wouldn't be able to find a job, everyone would hate you, if something goes wrong, it'll automatically be your fault, whether it was possible for you or not," Harry said.

"Sort of like you?" Draco said.

"Exactly like me."

"But you're not a shapeshifter, are you?" Jacob asked.

"No, but my situation is similar. In my second year, it was revealed that I'm a Parselmouth, which means I can talk to snakes. A basilisk was running lose in the school, paralyzing students, so as soon as everyone found out about my ability, they turned on me – called me the next Dark Lord."

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright. You didn't know what would happen. Parseltongue is considered a dark language because all snake speakers before me were evil. The current dark lord, Lord Voldemort, is a turns on me every couple of years, and as soon as my name is cleared, they act like they've done nothing wrong, and they expect me to instantly forgive their sorry arses. Last year, I decided that I'd had enough of the constant betrayals, but I didn't want to leave Draco behind, so I stayed with him until he told me what his _father_ and Lord Voldemort were planning for him."

Sensing Harry's mood, Draco interrupted him before he could go on. He didn't want anyone to know too much about either of their personal lives.

"We're not here to discuss our pasts, though. Harry and I came here for a fresh start, which is why we left our names behind and became Blacks."

"Wait a minute. You took on my name?"

"Well, we figured you'd probably like it. You're my godfather and Draco is your cousin, so there were no problems. Anyway, do you guys trust us or not? If you don't, we'll just obliviate you."

There was a brief pause where all of the village elders looked at each other, and nodded.

"We trust you," Billy finally said.

"Well I don't!" Sam yelled.

Harry glared at the man.

"Sam, you need to open your eyes. Let me tell you something that happened a while ago. During our fourth year at Hogwarts, the magic school we went to, I was forced into a tournament with a high death toll that only those seventeen or older were allowed to compete in. Everyone turned on me because they thought I cheated when someone snuck my name onto the competitor's list. The first task was to get past a dragon. The second task was to rescue one of my so-called friends from mermaids. They're a lot stronger than you think. The third task was to get through a maze filled with deadly creatures that could've easily killed me. When I got to the center, I saw the Goblet of Fire, the goal of the tournament. A friend of mine and a competitor in the tournament, Cedric, grabbed it at the same time as I did. It was a portkey, something we use to travel far distances in a short amount of time. It took us to a muggle graveyard where Lord Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew were waiting."

Harry had to take a deep breath and think about what to say next. He didn't want to give too much away or they'd figure out what he was supposed to do for the world, and try to send him back to Britain.

"Voldemort's body was destroyed when I was one, but thanks to a special type of magic, his soul wandered the earth until he'd created a body for himself. It was no bigger than a baby and he could hardly do any magic at the time. The reason for him entering me in the tournament was so he could meet me outside of Hogwarts. He couldn't enter the school due to the wards. Pettigrew tied me to a statue, and used my blood in a ritual to give Voldemort his body back. After that, we dueled and I managed to get the Goblet and escape with Cedric."

"What's this got to do with anything?"

"You'll see. Just let him finish," Draco growled.

He didn't like hearing about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It reminded him of everything he did to Harry that year, and those memories reminded him of the years before.

"When we returned to the tournament, everyone cheered until they saw the state Cedric and I were in. I told them Voldemort was back, but the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, told me I was a liar. For the next year, while Voldemort gathered his Death Eaters and became stronger, Fudge sent his undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, to Hogwarts as the defense teacher to shut me up. She used blood quills on most of the students. When you write with one, it uses your own blood and makes a scar on your hand of whatever you wrote. They're illegal, but Fudge decided that as long as I stopped telling everyone the truth, it was fine. He used his connections to make the newspapers print lies about me and lessen my credibility. When Voldemort finally showed himself, Fudge looked like an incompetent idiot. He ruined a teenager's life for an entire year because he wanted everyone to feel peace while their homes were being destroyed. That's exactly what you're doing right now. I'm not telling you to believe everything you're told, but at least look past your bigoted views when the facts are laid out in front of you. We're not going to hurt you as long as you don't hurt us."

"You trusted me just fine until you found out I'm a wizard. The fact that I can do magic only means that I can help you in situations that would normally be out of your control, like when Bella found out your secret, or when hunters see you in your wolf forms and try to kill you."

Sam growled.

"Fine, I'll give you a chance, but if you do _anything _to hurt my pack, you'll regret it."

"We promise to never intentionally hurt your pack unless they do something to warrant our anger," Harry said.

Sam nodded reluctantly. He had to at least give them a form of protection in case one of his pack members lost control. He knew Paul had a bad temper.

"Well, this went well. No one called you a freak this time," Draco said carelessly.

Harry tensed, and the blond paled, realizing what he said.

"Harry, I'm so sorry."

"Who called you that?" Sirius growled.

"Edward Cullen and Bella Swan," Harry said quietly, looking at the ground.

Sirius continued to growl until he turned into a shaggy black dog. Everyone in the room, bar Draco and Harry, were stunned. They had no idea the man could do that! Draco knew because Harry told him during their fifth year. Harry quickly knelt down and hugged the growling dog.

"Siri, it's okay. He was just mad because I cost him his girlfriend. He regrets what he said. We're friends, now. It doesn't matter. Siri, it's okay."

After a few minutes of Harry calming the man down, he turned back into a human and returned the hug.

"Fine, but I still don't like that guy."

"Neither do I," Draco said.

"How did you do that? You're not a member of our tribe," Sam said.

"No, I'm not. In the wizarding world, I'm considered an animagus. It's an extremely difficult skill to master and it takes years of hard work and practice."

"And yet you and the Marauders still managed to do it in your Hogwarts years."

"If that's all, we'll be going. Billy promised Siri he could have the rest of the day off if you guys accepted us," Harry said, standing up and brushing the dirt off of his jeans.

Sirius did the same thing, and waved the men and teenagers goodbye while following his godson and Draco to their car. The day had been long, but he got to see his favorite Harry again, even if he didn't like Draco at first. Harry set him straight, though. As they drove through Forks, trying to find a decent restaurant, not a single one of them noticed the man staring at them before he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**Who's the Mystery Man? First person to get it right gets a cookie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Right, I would just like to say how incredibly sorry I am for the late post. I got Lego Harry Potter Years 1-4 from my sister and I only had a short time to play it and had to restart when a block got stuck, and I found a few new categories of fanfics I really liked and started reading and I'm going to stop rambling now so you guys can read. Again, I'm SO sorry for the delay. I'll try not to let it happen again. Read on, my loyal readers! (Oh, and because I forgot last time and probably will forget a lot more in the future, this disclaimer is for the entire story: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. If I did, I'd actually have money and wouldn't be looking for a job.) Oh, and only one person guessed who the Mystery Man was... sort of.**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Flashback/Writing_

**Parseltongue**

* * *

"Dumbledore, I've found him!"

Albus turned around sharply. The man who had just run into the room had interrupted an important Order meeting. It was running extremely late because everyone was arguing. They'd been looking for Harry for months and they weren't any closer to finding them then than they were when they started looking. When the man ran into the room, it was already one in the morning in Britain. Needless to say, everyone was a little agitated and seriously exhausted. No one had had a break in weeks. They needed to balance their normal lives while doing Order work. Voldemort had been especially vicious since Harry's disappearing act.

"Found who, Mundungus?" Dumbledore growled over the steadily growing argument between Molly and Severus.

"Harry Potter!"

The office became silent. Mundungus Fletcher, the man who always slacked off on his job, had found Harry before any of the people who actually took their jobs seriously? What was the world coming to?

"Well? Where is he?"

"He's in a small town called Forks. It's in Washington, in America."

"And just how did you find Potter?" Snape drawled.

Mundungus reddened.

"Well, I was kinda slacking off again-"

"Typical."

"-and I decided to go to Forks. I like to go to small muggle towns when I get bored. They're always interesting. They're got-"

"Get to the point."

"Right. Well, I was looking around Forks, see, and I saw Harry and Draco Malfoy driving down the road with some guys that looked like Sirius Black."

"That awful child kidnapped Harry! I'll have that brat's head for this!" Molly yelled.

"When he gets back, he'll pay me every knut he owes me," Ron growled.

Harry had let the Weasleys, Hermione, and Dumbledore keep taking money out of his vault while he was at school. He knew when he went to get himself checked for potions that if he stopped their money supply while they could get to him, they'd use some sort of trick to get him to give them more money. Harry had asked Griphook about a way to get all of the money back when he wanted it. The goblin had told him that all had had to do was set a date for the money to be returned, with interest of course. Harry sent a letter to the goblins a week before he and Draco disappeared, telling them to take back anything taken from his vault the day after students returned home. He would've loved to see Dumbledore's and Weasleys' expressions.

"Don't worry, Ron. Harry will be back under our control soon."

"He'd better be or all those years of listening to him whine will have been for nothing."

"I think we should all go home and get some rest. Merlin knows we deserve it," Dumbledore said, looking extremely tired.

Everyone slowly trickled out of the headmaster's office until only Dumbledore remained. The entire group would be leaving after classes on Friday. Washington was eight hours behind them, so if they left late enough they could get to Forks, rest for a while, and then convince Harry to return to them.

Severus was the one to tell Remus about the trip. No one else had bothered with it, or even remembered the man since he was still recovering from the full moon a few nights ago. Neither of the men liked what everyone was doing to Harry. The only difference between them was that Severus knew what was happening to Harry before he left. Remus was clueless to it. Of course, Remus wasn't under Dumbledore's thumb like Severus was.

That following Friday, after classes, Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, Severus, and Remus set out for America, unaware of the people that were listening in on their conversation.

* * *

Cho rushed to her and Astoria's secret place. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. They'd just begun on Wisconsin and were going to look for towns in Washington next. Well, that saved them a little time.

"Astoria!"

"Hey, Cho. What do you think of Fitchburg?"

"What?"

"In Wisconsin? Do you think Harry's there?"

"No! No. He's definitely not there. Harry's in Forks, Washington."

"How do you know?"

"I just heard them talking about it in Dumbledore's office. They're leaving late Friday."

"You're absolutely sure? What are we waiting here for? Let's go pack!"

"Right. Make sure to bring that eye-shadow you used a few days ago. It looks amazing on you."

"And don't forget that red lipstick. It makes your lips look a little fuller."

The girls set out to pack. They didn't have the magical reserves the adults did to apparate to Washington, so they'd be taking a plane. As much as they hated to admit it, muggle ways were the only ways to get to their men. At least it gave them some time to make themselves look better.

* * *

Edward thought it was a nice couple of days since he apologized to Harry. The Cullens and Blacks watched movies at the Cullen's home. They'd even managed to get the vampires and shapeshifters in a room without trying to kill each other. Of course, it may have helped that the two wizards yelled at anyone who started spouting anything racist against the other species. Edward and Jacob were the quickest to shut their mouths. They had better reasons for wanting the wizards' affection than the others. Of course, hearing their crushes yell in their cute British accents almost made them want to yell at each other just to hear it more, but they weren't stupid. Anyone the boys yelled at got hexed.

Harry found it hilarious when Edward met Sirius. He wished vampires could blush just so he could see what Edward would've looked like. Edward thought Sirius was Harry's boyfriend! It took the animagus twenty minutes to calm down because every time he looked at Harry or Edward, he'd burst out laughing again. Edward remembered the talk Sirius gave him afterward. Sirius could be a scary man.

_~Flashback~_

_Sirius took Edward behind his godson's house, and put up a silencing charm around them so the other vampires in the house couldn't hear them._

"_I know you like my godson."_

_Edward stood there, a look of fear frozen on his face. Sirius was mad at him. He just knew it. This was definitely going to end badly, especially if Sirius was as strong as his godson. When the man started laughing, Edward glared at him._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_You're face. Did you think I was going to kill you or something?"_

_'Maybe.'_

_Sirius' laughter came to an abrupt halt._

"_Look, I know you like Harry, but from what he's told me about you, you should probably take it really slow."_

_Wait what? That's what this was about?_

"_What exactly did Harry tell you about me?"_

_He really hoped it wasn't too bad, but it couldn't be if Sirius was giving him his advice about going after Harry._

"_He told me what you called him and that you apologized, but tried stopping him when he was going to see me. Why? Is there something else I should know?"_

"_What? No. That's it."_

"_Good. Harry's been through a lot of shit, from what I've gathered. If you ever do anything to make Harry upset again, I will hunt you down and kill you in the most brutal way I can think of. Believe me, I know plenty of ways to hurt a vampire."_

_Edward gulped and nodded. He swore he'd never get on a wizard's bad side. Sirius' talk did nothing but boost Edward's resolve to never hurt Harry._

_~End Flashback~_

It was now Friday – AKA Test Day - the day the smart teenagers loved and the not so bright teens dreaded. The smarter kids would finish their tests within ten minutes, leaving the rest of the period to relax. Everyone else had to struggle through the periods, exhausting themselves. The Cullens and Blacks were part of the "smart" group. Harry and Edward were on speaking terms, and they made plenty of jokes while others were around. It was when they were alone that things got a little awkward. The boys were now in Gym. The rest of the Cullens finished their tests early, so they came to watch their friends and brother play dodgeball. Things went great until the end of class. Coach Clapp had just dismissed everyone when the gym doors slammed open.

There stood two girls in dresses that barely covered everything. The first girl had long black hair that curled from her shoulders to the middle of her back. Her make-up consisted of blue eye-shadow, black eyeliner, some blush, and cherry red lipstick. She wore a strapless dark blue dress with yellow lines swirling around the bottom, and blue heels.

The other girl had straight brown hair that reached just below her shoulders. Her eyes were covered in green eye-shadow and black eyeliner similar to her friend's, while her lips were a dark black. Her dress was also strapless, but instead of blue and yellow, it was green and silver it was marginally shorter than the other girl's. Their shoes were similar, but hers were gray and added an inch more height to her.

"Harry!" The girl in blue yelled.

"Draco!" The girl in green shouted.

They both ran to their respective crushes, and enveloped them in hugs. The boys were too stunned to move out of their way. No one noticed Edward's growl but the vampires.

"Harry, I missed you so much, sweetie. Why were you hiding from me? You know you could've told me where you went. I'd never betray you."

"Draco, I'm so proud of you for kidnapping Harry, but you could've at least told me. I _am_ your girlfriend after all. You don't have to be shy. You can tell me anything."

The boys shared a pale glance, then pushed the girls away from them.

"Cho, I'm not your boyfriend, got it? I don't like you and I never will."

"And I didn't kidnap Harry, Astoria. We ran away because of all the shit that's happening at home that we don't want to deal with."

"Don't be silly, Draco, Harry. Of course you love us. We love you too. That's how we found you."

"I can tell right now that's a lie."

"You two! What in the world do you think you're doing here in those skanky dresses?" Coach Clapp yelled.

Everyone snickered while the two girls turned red.

"We're so sorry sir. We had no idea our stalkers had found us. We're going straight home."

Harry and Draco dragged the two girls from the school before they could protest about being stalkers. The Cullens followed them. Edward didn't like where Cho's and Astoria's thoughts were heading. They were imagining what they wanted to happen when they reached the boys' house. First, the boys would proclaim their undying love for the girls, then they'd sleep together. They imagined going down some sort of alley where a bunch of people were cheering for them. That was where the similarities ended.

Cho was imagining herself being thanked profusely for bringing the great Harry Potter back to England, and saving him from the clutches of the evil Draco Malfoy. People were throwing gold coins at them.

Astoria, on the other hand, was walking with Draco while people bowed at them. There was a snake-like man waiting at the end of the alley. When they reached him, he knelt before them and told them how proud he was of them.

When the vampires arrived at the Black residence, the girls were tied to chairs, struggling to get to the boys. It was actually an interesting sight.

"What the hell was that all about?" Rosalie snapped.

She really didn't like Cho and Astoria. They were practically begging to be raped! They clearly didn't drive to the school, and the nearest hotel was at least a half a mile away! What kind of girl was so desperate they'd wear such slutty clothes to try and steal a gay man's heart? The two girls were clearly going about this the wrong way, even if Harry and Draco were straight.

"Sorry about that. We're trying to figure out how they found us," Harry sighed.

The girls tried saying something, but no one heard it.

"What happened to their voices?" Emmett asked.

"We silenced them, so they can't talk. It got really annoying in the car when they kept trying to flirt with us and bring us back home. Once Draco gets back with the Veritaserum, we'll un-silence them."

"The Asian one is trying to tell you how nice kissing her felt," Edward growled, reading the girl's mind.

Draco chose that moment to enter. Harry had to be the one to administer the Veritaserum to Cho, while Draco gave the potion to Astoria. Once that was done, they Finite'd the girls so they could speak.

"How did you find out where we were?" Draco started.

"We listened in on Order meetings in Professor Dumbledore's office. He didn't put up any spells or wards, so it was easy," Astoria said.

"Mundungus saw that awful prisoner, Sirius Black with you and Draco. Don't worry, though. I'm here to save you. Draco won't be able to brainwash you anymore," Cho said.

Harry sent a stinging hex at the girl.

"You're lucky you're a girl or I'd beat you to a bloody pulp."

"But Harry, he's controlling your mind!"

"For the good of the world! Draco's doing what our Lord wants!"

"Both of you shut up before we have to silence you again!" Harry yelled.

"Harry? What's wrong? Why are you yelling at me? I'm your girlfriend."

"No, Cho. You're not. I never asked you out, and I never will, now stop insulting my godfather and my best friend."

"Enough. We're wasting time. Is Dumbledore coming here?"

"Yes. Him, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Parkinson, Professor Snape, and Professor Lupin."

Harry and Draco sighed.

"Well, I'm sure I could get Uncle Sev on my side, and you and Sirius should be able to get Professor Lupin."

"I'm surprised they aren't bringing any Aurors. Bloody overconfident-"

"When are they coming?" Draco said, ignoring Harry's rant.

"They should be here soon. They left after classes let out at Hogwarts, but since they're eight hours ahead, they ended up getting here around when school would've started for you two," Cho said.

"They said they'd wait until school was out to get you so they could rest."

"Great. Just bloody great."

"What do you have against this Dumbledore person?" Jasper asked.

"It's nothing. You guys should probably go home. This isn't your problem."

"Sorry, Harry, but we're there when you fight that Dumbledore guy."

"What?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you what the outcome is, though. It looks like the wolves get there when Draco starts fighting."

"That's good."

"I'm sorry, but what? You don't wanna know the future of something like this?" Rosalie said incredulously.

"Of course not. Alice's visions are subjective, right? If you tell us we'll win, we'll slack off and end up losing because of our overconfidence. Tell us we lose, and we'll either spend our precious time trying to figure out why we lost before the battle even begins, or we'll use up our magic too fast because we overestimated our opponent," Draco said.

"Wow. We hadn't thought of it like that."

"It's alright. Right now, we need to get ready."

"Harry? Is it true what they say about you? And what they did to you, knowing who you are?" Alice asked reluctantly.

"Dumbledore and his band of ducks are all idiots," Harry said.

He and Draco went upstairs to get changed while the teenage Cullens called Carlisle and Esme. If it was enough to worry Harry and Draco, then they wanted all the backup they could get. The boys came back downstairs wearing their battle robes. They never thought they'd have to use them. Harry wore jeans and a form-fitting forest green t-shirt with black robes, while Draco wore jeans and a black tank top. Both wore black boots and gloves.

"I thought you didn't need those," Edward said, pointing at the wands in the boys' hands.

"We don't, but they make spells stronger when we use them, and there are a few useful spells we might need to use that require a wand."

"Alice, where did you see us fighting?" Draco asked quickly.

"There's a clearing in the forest about a mile in. Dumbledore said they were tracking your magic since they were close enough."

"Alright. Let's get this over with."

The vampires offered to carry Harry and Draco to their destination to make things faster. Edward carried Harry, and Emmett carried Draco. Cho and Astoria were placed in a room the boys warded so no one could get in or out. Sirius was guarding the door in case the girls tried to escape. Once everyone was at the soon-to-be battle site, they waited.

* * *

Just like Alice said, five minutes later, Dumbledore and his group showed up. They all put on innocent, happy faces – bar Snape – but the only one that looked genuine was Remus'.

"Harry, my by, we've been looking everywhere for you."

"We came to save you from the Ferret," Ron added.

"Please come with us, Harry. We'll make sure Malfoy never harms you again," Hermione said.

Harry was livid. The air was dense with his magic.

"You idiots! Draco isn't the one that hurt me!"

"Yes he is, Harry. You're just confused. Malfoy put a spell on you. Come with us, Harry. We'll fix you," Ginny said in a sickly sweet voice.

Harry couldn't help but sneer at her. She and Pansy were only marginally better than Cho and Astoria. Ginny's dress hugged her nonexistent curves, and was dripping Gryffindor colors. She had to keep holding it down due to the wind. Pansy, on the other hand, was at least sensible since she wore shorts and a tank top, both in Slytherin colors. Harry didn't understand why the girls went so far to promote their houses, but he really didn't care.

"Fix me? You're going to fix me? You're the reason Draco and I left!"

"That's just what he wants you to think, honey."

"Don't you _dare_ call me that!"

"Harry, sweetie, please, you're under Draco's spell. He's making you think you don't love me!"

"That's because I don't! If you think those love potions you were brewing would help you with that, then you're wrong! I only pretended to like you so no one would get suspicious!"

"Harry, why don't you like your friends?" Remus asked hesitantly.

He didn't want to get yelled at by Harry. He really did like him. He was his cub. Remus relaxed a little when he saw how Harry's glare softened on him.

"You wanna know why I hate those three? Well, let me clear something up for you. It's not just those three, it's everyone in the bloody wizarding world! I nearly die every single year for them and how do they repay me? They treat me like a dark wizard, or more recently insane, then send me back to my abusive relatives! And when Voldemort finally reveals himself to the world, you all expect me to save your sorry arses? You planned on sending a nearly broken child with no fighting experience to kill a genius with sixty years of fighting experience! You thought sending a me to live a similar life as Voldemort would make me wanna kill the man? I'm surprised I haven't joined him yet!"

All of the 'Light' wizards paled.

"Harry, we made mistakes and we're sorry. We're only human. But you can't just sit there and do nothing while innocent lives are being lost. Please don't become Dark," Dumbledore pleaded.

Harry's eye twitched.

"You mean those same people that blame me for their family's deaths while they sat back and did nothing? Don't worry. I'm not going Dark, but I'm not going Light either. From this point on, I'm neutral in the war. I'm staying in the muggle world for the rest of my life."

"Harry, how can you be so irresponsible?" Hermione shrieked.

"Don't call him that! You think he didn't figure out what you were doing? You and the Weasel were his first friends, then four years later, he finds out you were both only his friends because Dumbledore paid you using Harry's vaults, which Hagrid _conveniently _forgot to mention to him! How would _you_ feel about that – to know that the people you thought you could trust were just using you for their own gain!"

"Mr. Malfoy, stop filling Harry's mind with lies."

"Quit calling Draco a liar! And if you're going to call him that, then you should call me Mr. Potter! You manipulated me into nearly dying every year since I met you, as opposed to when I came here and things were finally peaceful. I'm not going anywhere with you, old man."

"Then I'm afraid we have no choice. Mr. Malfoy has corrupted your mind too much. We're going to have to drag you back home," Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry pointed his wand at Dumbledore, and everyone else followed suit, except for Remus. The werewolf looked between the two groups worriedly. One one hand, he was an Order member. On the other hand, Harry was his cub. He wasn't disgusted with Remus when he found out the man was a werewolf. And what had the Order done for him? Nothing.

Remus walked over to Harry's side, and pointed his wand at the Order. He could see the disappointment in all of their eyes, but he didn't care. The 'Light' side cast the first curse. From there, it all became a mess. The vampires dodged spells easily, especially Alice and Edward. When the wolves appeared and pinned Ginny to the ground, Dumbledore's group hesitated, wondering if the wolves were on Harry's side, or if they were rogues. They got their answer when a wolf with reddish-brown hair tackles Arthur – who had his wand pointed at Draco – then nuzzled his nose into the blonde's hand as he pet him.

After that, the battle continued. Just when it looked like the 'Light' was winning, Harry and Draco shared a glance, and quit holding back. Everyone on the 'Light' side was wandless and in ropes within twenty minutes.

"What do we do with them now?" Harry asked.

"Now, we take them to the American Ministry and make sure they can't stay back."

"And how on earth do you think we'll accomplish that?"

"Dumbledore never checked on you. He pretty much _sent_ you to be killed every single year at Hogwarts! That, and I'm sure they came here illegally. Wouldn't wanna risk anyone finding out, now, would they?"

Harry smirked with Draco. The man was a genius.

"Have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

"No. You really should do that more often."

Behind them, someone cleared their throat. Both boys froze, realizing exactly what was said before the battle. The shapeshifters weren't there to hear the conversation, but they were curious as to why there was a fight. The wizards had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**Once again, I can't tell you how sorry I am for the delay. I got behind on my schoolwork and completely forgot about this. Please don't hate me. Read and review, but no flames or your house will burn down. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is dedicated to my sister for her birthday. Happy birthday Robyn!**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Flashback/Writing_

**Parseltongue**

* * *

Sending the wizards to the American Ministry was simple. After a few minutes of their constant yapping, they silenced them. The spells only lasted until they got to the house, however. The battle drained them, and levitating seven silenced people took a lot of magic. The vampires and werewolves volunteered to carry them, but the boys didn't want to take the chance that no one would try anything on them.

Draco fire called the Ministry, and a representative almost immediately showed up. She wore a gray suit and held a clipboard and pen. Unlike the British Ministry, the Americans used modern technology and magic. It made using cell phones easier for Harry and Draco. Sirius had seen Remus when he brought Cho and Astoria downstairs to join the group. He side-apparated Remus and Severus back to England. Severus went quietly, and when Draco vouched for him, Harry gave the man the benefit of the doubt. It helped that Severus had saved his life numerous times.

"I'm here about illegal immigrants?"

"Yes. Everyone tied up in here used illegal portkeys to come here and kidnap us," Harry sighed as he fell onto the couch.

Edward sat beside him and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Draco sat in the loveseat with Jacob, leaning on his mate.

"I see. I'll take them with me and have them shipped back to Britain immediately."

"Do you think I can have a restraining order on them? This wouldn't be the first time they've put my life in danger, but I would like for it to be the last."

"Of course, Mr. Black. We've never really liked the British anyway. Their Ministry is too corrupt."

"I'll say. Dumbledore over here had the power to keep an innocent man out of prison, but had him sent to Azkaban so I'd be placed with my relatives."

"Oh my. If you don't mind, after Dumbledore is put in a holding cell in the Ministry, would you tell me everything that has happened to you since you were placed in your relatives' care? I wouldn't be able to send Dumbledore back, yet, but it would ensure that he can't go anywhere near you ever again."

"Yes please. I have to explain all that to my friends anyway."

"I'll be back in ten minutes with someone to record your testimony."

"Thank you."

She levitated all of the illegal immigrants in the house into the floo. Harry and Draco used their ten free minutes to heal themselves and get changed into more comfortable clothes. Sirius arrived a few minutes before the Ministry lady.

"Harry, from the looks of things, you've been hiding quite a few facts from me," Sirius said sternly.

"Only because you'd have a heart attack if I did. Besides, it never really came up in conversation."

Sirius studied his godson for a few minutes before sighing.

"Alright. I'll let you off the hook this time, but if you're ever put in danger again, I expect to be told."

"Yes sir," Harry said softly, looking at his lap.

He hated the disappointed tone in his godfather's voice. It was different from the headmaster's disappointed voice. He actually cared about Sirius, and vice versa. Sirius wasn't let down because Harry wasn't being a good soldier, but because he hid something from him. It made him feel loved, but that made the guilt worse.

Two people stepped out of the floo – the lady from before, and a man holding paper and a pen.

"I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. My name is Stacy Smith, and my partner, here, is John Johnson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Harry Black. This is Sirius Black, Draco Black, his mate Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Paul Lahote, Leah and Seth Clearwater, Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

"It's nice to meet you all. Now, onto the matter at hand, would you start at the beginning of the problem?"

"There's nowhere else I _could_ start, Ms. Smith."

"Stacy, please."

"Alright, Stacy. After Voldemort killed my parents when I was fifteen months old-"

Harry ignored the pitying looks he was getting, but he couldn't ignore the cold hand that slid into his. He shyly glanced at Edward before continuing.

"-Dumbledore put me on my aunt and uncle's doorstep with nothing more than a letter."

"Do you know exactly when this was?" John asked.

"From what Hagrid told me, he brought be there as soon as he got me out from under the rubble."

"Rubble?" Seth said.

"Yeah. After Voldemort... k-killed my... Um, the house collapsed from all the dark magic used, which doesn't really make sense. Since when does magic burn a house down?"

"Harry, you're getting off topic," Draco drawled.

Despite the pepper-up potions, they were both still exhausted. Draco just wanted to go to sleep, or maybe snuggle a bit with Jacob. Later, he would blame those thoughts on his exhaustion and Jacob's warmth.

"Right. Sorry. So, it was probably the middle of the night."

"Let me get this straight. Dumbledore placed a child - barely more than a year old, who'd just been buried under a house – on a doorstep in the middle of the night in_November _with Death Eaters running around trying to kill said baby?" Stacy growled.

"Yeah."

"Damn it!"

Everyone jumped at Sirius' exclamation.

"Hey! Language! My little brother's in here!"

Seth groaned at his sister's words. It wasn't like he hadn't heard anyone swear before.

"Dumbledore _planned_ for me to go to Azkaban. I was in a holding cell until the sun was up!"

"Why'd you go to prison? And how does that fit into all this?" Jasper said.

"I went to prison, without a trial, I might add, because I went after the person that killed Harry's parents. He killed thirteen people, then sliced his own finger off to fake his death. And to think we called him a friend."

Harry was glad to see that John was scribbling furiously on his notepad. He loved how the man didn't have to stop writing to get more ink like he would've if he'd been using a quill. American wizards really were more productive than British wizards.

"If it makes you feel any better, you've been cleared of those charges and your Minister has put five hundred galleons in your vault for every year you were wrongly accused. They couldn't do much more since they think you're dead," Stacy said apologetically.

"I'm sure Fudge only did it to try and redeem himself in the eyes of the public."

"It didn't work. Off topic," Draco yawned.

"Sorry."

Harry swallowed thickly, knowing what was coming next. He really didn't want to tell anyone about it. Draco moved next to him, and brought him into a sideways hug. Harry squeezed Edward's hand slightly, happy to know the vampire squeezed back.

"When my aunt found me, she shoved me under the kitchen sink."

"She what?! Oh, I'm going to kill that little...!"

"Sirius! You just got cleared! Please. I don't wanna lose you again."

Unshed tears lingered in Harry's eyes. When the boy gave Sirius his best kicked puppy look, he sighed.

"Fine, but we're putting them in jail when this is over."

"Okay."

'These people put their _nephew_ under a sink where he could've ingestedchemicals? Somehow, I think that was their plan. I thought the British worshiped this boy!' Stacy thought angrily.

"Would you tell us everything they did to you while you lived with them?" The woman said in an agitated voice.

"I only got Dudley's, my cousin, bottles, and only when he was done with them, if there was any baby formula left. When I walked and started talking before Dudley, they'd lock me under the sink. When I tried playing with his toys when I was four, I was closer to the closet under the stairs, so that became my new home."

"Did they do anything else to you?"

Harry bit his lip. Draco glanced at him, then walked over to the Ministry officials and whispered something in their ears. Harry couldn't hear it, but the vampires and shapeshifters could.

"They beat him if he did anything wrong."

Edward wrapped an arm around Harry, who flinched from the sudden move. He really hated telling people this. It was hard enough telling Draco, and he really trusted the blond boy. These people were strangers who would ask a bunch of questions that Harry wouldn't like, and not really close friends who would think he's a freak after hearing his story.

Draco sat back down next to Harry, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, you're not a freak. No one but those filthy muggle relatives of your think that. You're Harry Black, student at Forks High School. You're just Harry here, remember?"

The boy nodded, and leaned on Edward. Sirius was shocked into silence. He wouldn't have been able to talk anyway since Draco silenced him. He was close enough to Stacy and John that he heard what Draco had said.

"Things stayed the same until right before my eleventh birthday. When I got my first Hogwarts letter, my uncle took it. He wouldn't let me read it past, '_Mr. H. Potter, the cupboard under the stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_.'"

"I'm sorry, but that was the address on the letter?" Esme said, stunned.

"Why didn't anyone notice that?" Edward growled.

"They have automatic quills that write the addresses for the school," Sirius said.

Harry and Draco gave him disbelieving stares. How would _Sirius_ of all people know about something like that? He must've tried pulling a prank that included the Hogwarts acceptance letters.

"That's even worse! Who knows how many other children were abused?! The headmaster could've helped those children if he'd only looked at those stupid addresses!" Stacy yelled.

She blushed when she saw the vampires wince at the volume of her voice, and apologized.

"After that, they moved me into my cousin's second bedroom."

"Second... bedroom?" Sirius asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Y-yeah."

It was probably best if he didn't tell them about the guest bedroom that was usually empty, or the beating he got after that letter arrived.

"Um, the letters kept coming, so Uncle Vernon took us all on a road trip. On my birthday, Hagrid came to personally deliver my letter."

"Hagrid wasn't a teacher back then. He shouldn't have been allowed to get you," Sirius said.

Harry groaned.

"Is there a reason Dumbledore sent Hagrid?"

"Definitely. He kept telling me how all Slytherins were evil. I can't believe I fell for that."

"Harry, you were eleven and had just been shoved headfirst into a new world where anything could happen. You didn't know any better," Draco soothed, rubbing slow circles on his friend's back.

The green-eyed boy just nodded. Sirius was definitely liking Draco more and more as he watched the two boys interact. The blond was good for Harry. Who knew how Harry would've turned out if it weren't for the Slytherin?

"After we got all my school supplies, he took me back to the Dursleys. They pretty much just ignored me until September 1st. They left me at the train station without telling me how to get onto the platform."

"Hagrid should've done that!" Sirius yelled.

Harry ignored him, caught up in his memories. Jasper had to send him waves of calmness. If the poor boy wasn't scared, he was furious. The vampire almost had to leave because of all the emotions in the room.

"The Weasleys were _conveniently_ there to guide me onto the platform. Molly was yelling about muggles. They really should put someone from the Ministry there, instead of a muggle guard. I was going to ask the guy there how to get onto Platform 9 ¾ when I figured it'd be more sensible to tap my wand on all the bricks on the wall."

Sirius snorted at that, while Harry cracked a small smile. He decided to skip the train ride, since Weasley's rat and Draco were involved, and the Sorting, since he didn't know how Sirius would take him nearly being placed in Slytherin.

"During our first flying lesson, one of the students lost control of their broom and broke their wrist. Another student found the rememberall they dropped, and showed it off while making fun of the other student. When I tried getting the rememberall back, he flew into the air, so I followed. When he threw it to the ground, I pulled off a Wronski Feint. McGonagall came out and dragged me back to her office. We weren't supposed to be on our brooms without a teacher around, but she made me the Gryffindor seeker that day, and the next day at breakfast, she gave me a Nimbus 2000."

"What? That's great!" Sirius yelled.

"Not quite. She rewarded me for breaking the rules again. During my first game, Quirrell jinxed my broom while I was in the air, and I nearly fell off. Professor Snape was the only one who noticed and was casting the counter-curse. Hermione thought Professor Snape was the one jinxing my broom, so she set his robes on fire. I'm guessing one of them knocked down Quirrell or something because the next moment, my broom was fine. Then, on Halloween, Professor Quirrell let a troll loose on the school."

"A professor did what?!" Stacy screeched.

"In his defense, he had Voldemort on the back of his head."

"What on earth was Dumbledore thinking?" John growled.

"He wasn't. Ron and I saved Hermione, and she became our friend. Professor McGonagall took points off for not going to our dorms when we were told to, but then gave us points for beating a troll on 'sheer dumb luck' as she so nicely put it."

"She _encouraged _that sort of behavior?"

"And everyonewonders why you always got in trouble," Draco chuckled.

"I don't find trouble. Trouble finds me."

"What kind of nut job teachers tell a student to put their life in danger to get points?" Carlisle said.

"They're not teachers. They never actually taught me anything. They taught the class and other students if they asked for help," Harry huffed.

"You never asked for help?" Stacy asked.

"Oh, I asked for help. McGonagall told me to look in a book. Flitwick just laughed at me and walked away like it was a joke. Trelawney gave us a passing grade if we came up with a gruesome way to die, regardless of whether or not it would actually happen."

"When you're done telling them your life, there won't be any professors left to teach!" Draco laughed.

"There's always Professor Snape. He treated me like any other Gryffindor."

"Back to the story?" Draco suggested.

"Uh, right. In the middle of the year, I found the Mirror of Erised. It shows someone their deepest desire. A lot of people went mad trying to make those dreams come true. After a long time of staring at it, Dumbledore finally came a told me to stay away from it after he explained how it worked."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well, at the end of the year, I found out that one of the teachers was trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone, which was hidden in the school the entire year. I didn't know it was Quirrell, yet. I tried telling McGonagall about what was going on since she was the first adult we could find, but she waved it off and told me that the Stone was safe."

"You didn't..." Sirius moaned.

"Ron, Hermione and I went to the forbidden third corridor, where the Stone was hidden. If it makes you feel any better, we came across that corridor by accident in the middle of the year and didn't go back to it until the end of the year."

"You mean three first years were able to stumble upon such a dangerous place?" John said.

"Using a simple 'Alohomora'. Behind the door was a Cerberus."

"A what?! What in the name of Merlin was that thing doing in a school where first years could've easily gotten to it?!" Sirius yelled.

"Guarding the Stone poorly. There was a Harp playing music when we got there. Once we got through the trapdoor Fluffy was standing on-"

"Fluffy?"

"You know how Hagrid is with his pets. The ones with the nice names are the ones you have to look out for, and the ones with scary names are harmless, except Aragog."

"Aragog?"

"Second year. As I was saying, once we got through the trapdoor, we fell into Devil's Snare. Ron started freaking out so Hermione and I had to help him. After that, it was a room full of enchanted flying keys that started attacking me as soon as I grabbed the broom in the room. Once I got the right key, we went into the next room. There was a giant chess set where we had to take the place of some of the pieces. Oddly enough, there were exactly three pieces missing. At the end, Ron sacrificed himself to the queen so I could checkmate the king."

"Was he alright?" Stacy asked.

She mightn't have liked the boy, but if he was hurt, then Harry could've just as easily been injured.

"He was knocked out. Hermione and I went on to the next room and promised to come back for Ron. We passed the room with the knocked out troll, and as soon as we entered the next room, flames covered the door behind us so we couldn't go back. There were a bunch of bottles on a table, and a riddle. Three bottles had poison, two had wine, one was the potion to get us through the fire behind us, and one to let us go forward. Hermione solved it in a few minutes, but all we would've had to do was check how much was in each bottle."

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Because Quirrell would've had to drink the right potion to go forward. There was only a little bit left, so I drank it and told Hermione to go and get help."

"You actually had her get help?" Sirius asked.

"I was eleven and only knew a few harmless charms unless you're a troll with a heavy club that could knock you out. I figured I could distract Quirrell long enough for help to arrive. When I went into the next room, I saw the Mirror of Erised. Quirrell was there, trying to figure out how to get the Stone from it."

"That's why Dumbledore told you how the mirror works!" Sirius said.

"Yeah. He told some of the teachers to put up traps so the Stone wouldn't get stolen. Funny how they were easy enough for first years to get past. The only one that really would've stopped anyone was Professor Snape's test. He was the one that thought of the logic test. A lot of witches and wizards can be magically powerful, but not many possess a brain, as you can see with most of my teachers. Most people would've been stuck there until someone got them out."

Harry knew Snape had been a real jerk to him in the past, but he was Draco's godfather, and he really had helped Harry a lot in the past. He couldn't have been all bad.

"Quirrell tied me up as soon as he spotted me. He ignored me until Voldemort pointed out that I got the Stone out of the mirror. Apparently you had to want the Stone just to have it instead of wanting it to use it. We fought until we figured out that he burned at my touch. Just as I passed out from exhaustion, Dumbledore came and 'saved' me. I woke up in the hospital wing a few days later showered in gifts," Harry said bitterly.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"Considering they all hated me before? No. We helped Hagrid get an illegal dragon out of Hogwarts. We were caught out of bed after curfew and lost a lot of points. McGonagall said she'd never seen students out of bed that late, or something."

"That's a lie! She caught me, James, and Remus all the time! How many points did she take off?"

"She took fifty from Me, Hermione, and Neville each, and twenty from Draco."

"That's not fair at all!" Stacy yelled.

"Another example of my professors being unfair to me. Apparently, word spread about me saving the Philosopher's Stone, so everyone loves me again. While I was in the hospital wing, Dumbledore told me Nicholas Flamel destroyed the stone because it was too dangerous to have around in case it fell into the wrong hands."

"Why didn't he just do that at the beginning of the year when he knew it was being targeted?"

"He needed to test me. I needed to go on my first big adventure with Weasley and Granger and have my first real glimpse at Voldemort. During the end-of-year feast, and the house cup was awarded to Slytherin, Dumbledore went and added more points to Gryffindor for Ron playing a game of chess, Hermione being smart, me being brave, and Neville for trying to fight us. Neville was the only one I felt really deserved those points. He was trying to stop us from going after the Stone. He only got ten points, but Weasley, Granger and I got at least fifty each. In the end, Gryffindor unfairly won the house cup. The first year Slytherins were devastated. Can you imagine being told you won something really important, then having it ripped right from your hands?"

"Dumbledore doesn't care if it's a Slytherin," Draco growled.

"I've been wondering for a while, but what are Slytherins and Gryffindors?" Edward asked.

"At Hogwarts, you're sorted into one of four houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws look for knowledge, Hufflepuffs are loyal, Gryffindors are brave, and Slytherins are ambitious," Harry explained.

"But everyone has misconceptions about the houses. If you're in Hufflepuff, you're automatically weak. Ravenclaws are know-it-alls. Gryffindors are loud idiots. Slytherins are evil and will most definitely join the Dark Lord if they haven't already," Draco huffed.

"None of that's true, though, but no one will bother trying to fix those misconceptions. Draco and I would've, but between dodging Voldemort, trying to stay alive, and passing our classes, we just didn't have the time."

"Go ahead and tell them what happened in our second year."

"The Chamber of Secrets was opened by Ginny Weasley. She was possessed by Lord Voldemort's diary, and forced to kill all the hens and let the Basilisk free on the school. Thankfully, no one died, but a number of students and a ghost were petrified. One of those students was Granger. I still thought she was my friend, so the Weasel and I went to our DADA teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart. All year he went on and on about how he made sure a vampire couldn't drink blood again, or how he changed a werewolf back using some spell after he wrestled it to the ground. He let pixies out during class, then left when his fake spell didn't do anything to them, and left a bunch of second years to clean up the mess. Needless to say, we did a damn better job than he did.

"At the end of the year, he preached about how he knew exactly where the Chamber of Secrets is, and how to get into it. When we went to try and help him, we saw him packing. He lied about everything he did in his books, and was about to go somewhere, claiming it was more important than the poor, dying Ginevra Weasley. We forced him to go down in the Chamber with us, for some insane reason. While we were in the tunnels, he stole Weasley's wand and tried erasing all of our memories. He said he was gonna go back without us and tell everyone we went insane seeing Ginny's corpse. The spell backfired, and he lost his memories instead, and managed to cause a cave in, separating me and Weasley. I went on while he watched Lockhart.

"When I saw Ginny lying on the floor, growing cold, I ran to her and dropped my wand to check on her. Tom came out of the diary, and took my wand. He summoned the Basilisk and made me fight it. Dumbledore had sent Fawkes, his phoenix, down there with the Sorting Hat when he could've gone down there himself. Fawkes clawed out the Basilisk's eyes so I could fight it with my eyes open."

"Why couldn't you before?" Embry asked.

"If you look into a Basilisk's eyes, you'll die. The only reason no one died that year was because they never looked _directly_ into the Basilisk's eyes, or in Sir Nick's case, he was already dead. Basilisks grow to an average of 50 feet. It's the king of the serpents, and the only known cure for it's venom are phoenix tears," Draco said.

"In the Sorting Hat was the Sword of Gryffindor. I pulled that out and after fighting with the giant snake, I shoved the sword through it's head. In the process, one of it's teeth got stuck in my arm. The Basilisk died, and as Tom was taunting me, Fawkes cried on my wound. I took the Basilisk fang and stabbed it into the diary. Since that was what gave Tom life, he died, and Ginny woke up. Fawkes flew all of us out of the Chamber. I gave the sword and diary back to Dumbledore, Lockhart went to Saint Mungo's, and Ron was sent off while Dumbledore talked to me before I even went to the hospital wing."

"What about Aragog? You said you met him in you second year," Emmett said.

"In the middle of the year, Hagrid was falsely accused of opening the Chambers again. When he was taken away, Weasley and I were there. He told us to follow the spiders. Spiders are the enemy of Basilisks, so naturally, they were leaving the castle. We followed them into the Forbidden Forest, where we met Aragog. He was bigger than a car. Aragog was Hagrid's pet acromantula. Since we weren't Hagrid, he tried having his children eat us. Clearly, we got away. You know, Hagrid never did get a new wand, even after Dumbledore found out it wasn't him that opened the Chamber."

"Bloody git. And that's just his second year," Draco sighed.

Harry nodded.

"Nothing bad really happened third year. Actually, I think only good things happened. I met my godfather, and Remus, got to go to Hogsmeade, threw snowballs at Draco and his goons-"

"That was _you_?!"

Harry blushed and realized his mistake. Well, he'd deal with Draco later.

"Dumbledore gave Granger a time turner so she could get to all of her classes with specific instructions not to use it for anything but class. At the end of the year, he pretty much told us to use it to go back in time and free Buckbeak and Sirius."

"Buckbeak?" Jacob said.

"A hippogriff."

"Fourth year, I was illegally entered into a tournament with a high death toll. Everyone turned on me again because they thought I cheated to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament, even Weasley and Granger. The first task was to get an egg away from a nesting mother dragon. Second task was to get a friend of mine out of the Black Lake and away from the merpeople. The third task... was a maze filled with dangerous creatures. I fought an acromantula, blast-ended skrewts, and solved the riddle to get past the sphinx after I fought the competitor from Durmstrang, and saved the one from Beuxbatons. C-Cedric and I reached the center of the maze at the same time. We both wanted each other to finish first, so we took the cup, but... i-i-it was really a po-portkey. It took us to a... a graveyard. Voldemort told Pettigrew to k-kill the spare. I tried to save him."

It took Harry ten minutes to calm down. Jasper ended up leaving because of the sadness and regret coming off of the wizard. He stayed upstairs for the rest of the time so he could still hear what was going on.

"I only lived through all that because the DADA teacher gave me hints. He was the one that entered me in the tournament. He was polyjuiced as a retired Auror, but he was really a convict from Azkaban that everyone thought died. Dumbledore should've known that since he'd known the real Mad-Eye Moody for years. The imposter was captured right after the tournament. I passed out from the fight with Voldemort shortly after that. When I woke up, Granger and the two Weasleys were talking next to my bed. Ginny was apparently giving me love potions. Granger was stealing books from my libraries, and half the Weasley clan was stealing from my vaults.

"That night, I was going to the library, when I ran into Draco. We talked for a while, and he told me to go to Gringott's to see if any potions were affecting me. They gave me a full physical. There were obedience potions, love potions from Weasley and Chang, compulsion potions, repulsion potions, and mind and magic blocking potions. Dumbledore had all of my mail directed to him, including letters from Remus. I got them back, though. All the books Granger stole from me were returned, along with all the other books she owned as interest. The Weasleys and Dumbledore used whatever money they had to pay me back. If they bought anything with the money they stole from me, it went back into my vaults. The best part is that the goblins took it all back during a huge party during the summer, so they all had to explain why they all suddenly lost their clothes."

"I didn't know they went to parties," Draco said.

"Yeah. When they started stealing from me, they bought all new dress robes and started going to parties. They only wore those ratty clothes around me, and you never went to those parties. I wonder if they actually told the truth, or just didn't say anything."

"Well, everyone will certainly know the truth about that when we're through with them," Stacy said.

"Thank you."

"So, what about your fifth year?"

"Nothing really happened. The Minister appointed Dolores Umbridge to be the new DADA professor to try and shut me up about Voldemort being back. Dumbledore let it happen, even thoughthe Ministry had absolutely no control over the school. He made it look like he had no choice, though. Umbridge would constantly use blood quills on me and the other student for detention, but I was there the most."

"What's a blood quill?" Sam said.

"It's a quill that uses the writer's blood as ink. If used enough times, it'll cause scarring and even death," Harry said, grabbing his left hand.

Edward pried Harry's right hand away, and looked at the back of his left hand.

"I must not tell lies," Edward read aloud.

"That bitch!" Stacy yelled.

"She tried Crucio-ing me in the middle of the year, but didn't succeed."

"Did anything else happen?" John said.

"Dumbledore kept Sirius locked away in Grimmauld Place until the end of the year. Voldemort sent me a vision of him dying at the Department of Mysteries so he could get a hold of the prophecy."

Harry smirked.

"Lucius broke the prophecy before it left the Ministry. He got in a lot of trouble with Voldemort. Bellatrix shot a stunner and sent Sirius through the veil. We thought he was dead until we found him at La Push, but don't let anyone know that. Knowing wizards, they'll either come here and ask a bunch of questions, or come and hex him for using dark magic."

Harry yawned. His exhaustion was finally being processed by his mind.

"Of course. Is there anything else we should know?" Stacy asked.

"No. I think that's it. Wait, did you take Professor Snape with you?" Harry said worriedly.

"That's what I've been wondering about. Why would someone you trust attack you like that?" John said.

"He's forced to. He was forced into taking the Dark Mark while he was in Hogwarts. He became a spy for Dumbledore after my parents died. Dumbledore's the only one that's keeping him out of Azkaban. He's made it clear that if Professor Snape does anything to make him mad, he wouldn't hesitate to put him in prison until he comes around. What's going to happen to him?"

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll make sure nothing happens to him. He was blackmailed into attacking you. He'll just be sent back to Britain for using an illegal portkey to get here."

"Thank you."

Stacy and John said their farewells, and left through the floo network, which the vampires cringed at. Who in their right minds would walk into a green fire?!

"So... Professor Snape..." Draco said, clearly amused.

"There was not a single lie in there about him."

"You're right. He treated you just like any other Gryffindor. It's too bad he treated all Gryffindors like slime."

"He saved my life. It's the least I could do for him."

"You should go to bed."

"Don't wanna."

"Too bad."

Harry groaned, and shifted. Only then did he realize exactly where he was. Blushing, Harry got off of Edward's lap.

"Uh, s-sorry Edward."

"Oh, uh, it's alright. Let's just get you to bed."

If Harry were more awake, he would've noticed the slight tremor in Edward's voice. He tried not to touch Edward as he was led to his room. However, by the time he reached his destination, he was asleep on his feet. As he helped Harry into bed, he froze, and Draco's words repeated themselves in his mind.

"_They had it carved into Harry that he was a freak._"

* * *

**Okay, I know it's more of a filler chapter than anything, but I hate it when people are having Harry explain his life and all it says is, "Harry told them about his experiences at Hogwarts." Besides, I needed to put Harry's opinions in there. And whoever wants to review with something like "It didn't happen in that order" you can be sure I'll ignore it. No one ever said Harry had to explain things in order.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm _so_ sorry about the delay, but my mind's been on overdrive for all these other stories. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my amazing awesome beta MsRomRaz1, the person who helped me choose pairings KairiMcEwin, and my super special awesome friend, Angel. E****njoy the chapter. ^^**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Flashback/Writing_

**Parseltongue**

* * *

Edward stared at the small amount of skin uncovered while Harry was being moved. Everything made sense now. Why he wouldn't change in front of others, why he wraps his arms around his stomach sometimes, what Draco meant when he told the vampires it was carved into Harry that he was a freak. On Harry's lower back, in big bulging letters "FREAK" was written using a sharp object. It looked like it'd been done several times to make sure there were scars.

If he could, Edward would've paled. His heart would've stopped. Then, he would've become red, and his heart would've sped up in rage. How dare those filthy humans do that to his Harry! Well, he wasn't technically his yet, but judging by the fact that he subconsciously climbed into Edward's lap for comfort, the vampire thought he had a good chance.

'How could Harry forgive me for calling him that... that _word_? Exactly how bad was his family?'

After making sure Harry was comfortable, Edward went back downstairs. Everyone immediately took notice of Edward's desolate expression.

"Edward, what's wrong? Did Harry say something?" Sirius asked.

The vampire walked straight up to Draco.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"How badly was Harry abused?" Edward asked in a monotone voice.

"How much do you know?"

"I saw the scars on his lower back. Did... Did they ever...?"

He couldn't bring himself to finish the question, but everyone seemed to know what he was asking.

"No. They never raped him, but his uncle tried. Harry's magic knocked Vernon out every time. He stopped trying when Harry's magic got more violent."

"Why didn't that work for the beatings?" Edward growled.

Jacob pulled Draco closer to himself and glared at the leech.

"Harry used to use his magic to defend himself, but that just made things worse, alright? After years of abuse, his magic learned to stay inside him around Vernon, but when he first tried raping Harry, Harry chose to be beaten instead. He said he'd rather be black and blue for a few days than have _that_ happen to him. And no, you can't kill Harry's relatives. He's already taken care of them," Draco said with a sadistic smirk.

"What did you do to them?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"Well, when we left Hogwarts, we spotted them waiting for Harry at the train station and decided to get a little payback so we jinxed them. Vernon and Dudley will forever feel the pain they inflicted on Harry. The more Petunia cleans, the dirtier things get, everything she cooks will taste like ash, and everything she tries growing will instantly wilt. They'll all be starving, no matter how much they eat, and every time they enter their rooms, they'll feel like they're sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs. They'll live exactly like Harry did and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"A couple of _students_ did all that?"

"Yup."

"Remind me to never make you mad," Jacob said.

"Draco, do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

The blond wizard sighed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Harry's probably already forgiven you."

"But I called him a..."

"He knows you regret it. Harry's too forgiving for his own good. Just know one thing. If you ever do _anything_ to upset Harry again, I will personally make your life a living hell."

Edward quickly nodded.

"Lets get you to bed. It's been a long day," Jacob said.

"Carry me."

Jacob smiled softly, and picked up his boyfriend bridal style. The Cullens went home to tell their parents everything that had happened, while the Quileute tribe members went back to the Reservation.

Harry had found a new love for Mondays. He and Draco had just gotten back from the American Ministry. Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix, bar Snape and Remus who had recently quit the Order, were sent to Azkaban for ten years. If they survived their sentence, they'd be confined to Britain for the rest of their lives. Should they try anything to escape, they'd receive an automatic year in Azkaban. They'd get more depending on how illegal their escape plan was.

Snape was merely sent back to Britain with a small fine. He didn't want to attack Harry, but Dumbledore was blackmailing him. The Potions Master could return to America any time he wanted as long as he did it legally.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Astoria, and Pansy were expelled from Hogwarts and had their wands snapped. Ron and Ginny were put into foster care, seeing as their parents were in prison, and none of their brothers would take them in. Hermione was grounded for the rest of her life because of her behavior, while Cho, Astoria, and Pansy were disowned for getting caught.

But that wasn't what made Harry so happy. There were actually two reasons for his new love for Mondays. The first reason was the beetle he happened to pass by on his way out of the courtroom. He liked that beetle so much that he spilled a few secrets that weren't mentioned during the trials. Of course, he didn't trust beetles completely, so he just had to threaten it a bit so his own secrets wouldn't get out.

The other reason was that a certain vampire asked him out. He'd really gotten to know Edward over the course of the past few days. Edward's excuse was that he knew about Harry's life, but Harry knew nothing about his life. He'd asked the wizard out as soon as he saw him after the trials.

Remus and Severus returned to America a week later with a surprise. They'd finally manned up and told each other their feelings. They now lived on the Reservation, where Moony would run with the Quileute Pack every full moon after drinking the Wolfsbane potion Severus made him. He made plenty of money selling his potions. Now that he didn't have Dumbledore or Voldemort breathing down his neck for healing potions, he could focus more on the potions that the public needs during the newly one-sided war. With the Order gone, and the Ministry turning a blind eye, Voldemort pretty much already had Britain under his control.

The man surprised Severus when he told him to stay behind after one of the Death Eater meetings. He could feel the nearly sympathetic stares on him as everyone else left. For some odd reason, Voldemort took his Mark away. He said something about not wanting people on his side when they don't want to be. Under normal circumstances, he would've tortured and killed the dungeon bat, but considering he helped put Voldemort's only real threat in Azkaban, he let him go. Deciding it was best not to question it, Severus took Remus at the first chance he got, and whisked him away to America.

It was a Wednesday that news of Bella reached the group. She was moving back to Phoenix to live with her mom. Rumors were all over the school that she really was insane, or she just didn't want to face the humiliation of returning to Forks High School. No one ever found out the real reason.

* * *

Everyone was utterly shocked a month later. There was a big thunder storm, so the Cullens decided to have a baseball game. It was vampires against shapeshifters with a wizard audience. Alice was always the pitcher, seeing as she was the only one that knew when lightning would strike. Everyone laughed when Seth accidentally swallowed the ball while trying to catch it. In the middle of the match, Alice stopped.

"We need to go. Now."

"Why? What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Too late," Carlisle said.

The dark creatures moved in front of the wizards like a shield. Three red-eyed vampires appeared before the group. One man had dark skin and dread locks. The woman had long red hair. Sirius' attention was caught by the final person. The man had blond hair tied back. All he wore were jeans and a leather jacket. By the looks he was giving the animagus, he'd say his feelings were returned.

"Hey. We noticed you guys playing. Mind if we watch?" The blond asked.

The redhead seemed confused by her friend. The blond glared at Harry when Sirius put a protective arm around him. Sirius may have thought the vampire was hot, but his eyes were red. He didn't want him anywhere near his godson.

"Just watch?" Carlisle asked suspiciously.

"Of course."

Alice looked between Sirius and the blond vampire before grinning like a cat that caught the canary.

"Sure, you can stay. You should sit next to Sirius and his godson, Harry. I'm sure you'll love them."

The animagus looked at her like she was mad, though he was a little relieved when the blond stopped glaring. The game continued as soon as the three new vampires sat down.

"I'm James," The blond said, holding a hand out to Sirius.

"Sirius," The wizard said as he shook the vampire's hand.

James gave him a confused look.

"Yes, I'm seriously James."

Harry couldn't help but snort at the man's confusion before turning back to the game. Edward had taken his shirt off and winked at him, making him turn cherry red. He didn't notice the way the redhead stared at him.

"No, my name. I'm Sirius Black."

"You mean like the criminal that killed thirteen humans?" The dark vampire asked.

"I'm innocent. My friend framed me. What's your name?"

"Laurent."

"I'm Victoria, James' mate," The woman said pompously.

"Nice to meet you," Sirius said.

The entire group had managed to be friendly for the entire game. The vampires lost, sadly, but there were no hard feelings. Exactly one week later, James showed up at their hiking trip (they liked doing things every Saturday). His eyes were a little less red than before.

"Hey, James. Where's Victoria and Laurent?" Sirius asked.

"Laurent left, and I killed Victoria," James said with a little difficulty.

"What? Why?"

"She was going to kill you because I wanted to break up with her."

"Why me?"

Everyone was sure if vampires could blush, James would've turned into a tomato.

"W-well, I was hoping you'd... go out with me."

Harry thought Sirius would pass out from all the blood that rushed to his head. The man could only nod, but as soon as he did, the vampire wrapped his arms around him and placed a firm kiss on his lips.

"I hope you know I'm never letting go of you."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

**The end! I'm sorry I ended it so abruptly, but if I didn't, I would've never finished it, and it'd be a bit hypocritical of me to do that when I hate abandoned stories so much. I'm also sorry for not putting in some things I promised I would like Neville/Luna and Parseltongue. I couldn't find a place for Neville/Luna but Parseltongue will most likely be in a sequel. There will most likely be a sequel where Harry and Edward get together, and maybe another of Draco and Jacob when Draco gets his inheritance, oh and maybe even a Snape/Remus, but I promise nothing. Thanks for reading my awesome loyal readers! :3**


End file.
